Cherry Blossom Kisses
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: A romance for Ouran Host Clubs' number one bad boy, Mori. A new boy transfers into Ouran Academy, and immediately gains popularity. But along the way, the Host Club learns about a secret that has been taken to the grave. MorixOC
1. The Mysterious Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. This story will mainly be from Takashi and Sakura's (my character)point of view, but I might let some of the other guys in on the fun.**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"So this is Ouran Academy?" I thought aloud as I stood at the front gate. _What's with all the pink? _I adjusted my tie, and set down my two bags. I looked around, pausing when I spotted a girl surrounded by several guys. She was trying to pull away from them and get to the gate, and though the guys didn't seem to belong to the school, I could see by the bright yellow dress that the girl did.  
>"Hey guys!" I said as I walked over to them. The boys turned to look at me, a look of disdain on their faces.<br>"What do you want Flamehead?" said one of them. "We're kinda busy, so butt out!"  
>"Well, it seems that girl doesn't want to go with you." I replied, fingering my long red hair, which was in a high ponytail.<br>"I'll take good care of her for you." I pushed the guy out the way, then grabbed the girl away from them.  
>"See ya!" I turned to leave with the girl, but she screamed "Look out!" I instinctively put up a hand as a fist raced towards my face. I blocked it, and moved the girl behind me.<br>"So you guys want to fight? Fine with me!" I punched the guy, whose friends immediately jumped into the fray. I knocked out two of them and sent one running before one of them pulled out a knife and slashed at me. I moved to block it, but I was too slow, and a diagonal slice now adorned my cheek.

The girl gasped, and the remaining boys snickered.  
>"Not so tough now are you?" said the boy with the knife. I smiled at him, then kicked him in the center of his existence. He dropped to the ground, and the other boys immediately grabbed their comrade and ran off.<br>"I'll get you back for this, you b*****d!" I heard before they competely disappeared. I shook my head as I turned to face the girl.  
>"We'd better get inside, we're already late as it is." I said, finally getting a good look at her. She was about average height, with long brown hair and a big pink bow. Unfortunently, she wasn't responding, but a dazed expression was on her face. <em>Geez, I gotta do everything! <em>I ran over to get my bags.  
>"Hold this." I said as I dropped my bags in her lap. "What?" she murmured, before a squeal pierced the air. I picked her up and started running towards the doors of the school. Once inside, I ran towards the classrooms.<br>"Here, you'd better get to class." I said as I set her down. Taking my bags, I ran in the opposite direction.

When I entered the classroom, I was ten minutes late.  
>"Well, it seems the new student has arrived." said the teacher as I entered the classroom.<br>"Sorry sir, I encountered some trouble when I got here." I said, bowing.  
>"I'll let it go this time." said the teacher, sighing. "Class, this is transfer student Satoshi Russo. Russo-kun, please find a seat." I nodded, then walked to the back of the room to an empty seat. As I sat, I noticed a little kid holding a bunny rabbit in the chair beside me. He turned to face me, smiling brightly.<br>"Hi! I'm Huni and this is Mori!" he said, gesturing to a large black-haired boy sitting next to him.  
>"Nice to meet you." I replied, smiling back.<br>"Hey, what happened to your cheek? It's bleeding." said Huni, pointing to it.  
>"Looks painful." Mori murmured. Before I could reply, I heard the teacher asking us to return to our books.<br>"I'll tell you later." I said quietly, before opening my book. _They seem interesting. I guess I should get to know them, especially if I want to pull this off. _I thought. _But then again, what can't I pull off?_


	2. Mori's Expressions

**Takashi P.O.V.**

_I wonder why I'm taking Conversational Italian. I won't be using it. _I thought. Then I looked to the little blonde beside me. _Oh yeah, that's why.  
><em>"Excuse me, teacher." I heard. I turned to look at the speaker, the new transfer student, Satoshi.  
>"Yes, Satoshi-kun?" said the teacher.<br>"Do you speak Italian?" asked Satoshi.  
>"Of course, I couldn't teach a class without knowing the language." replied our teacher, with his chest puffed out. <em>He has a point, why teach a class something you know nothing about.<em>  
>"Well then...Mi puoi dire dov'è il bagno, devo andare." said the red-head, a smile on his face. <em>I have no idea what he just said, <em>I thought. I looked at the teacher, and he seemed to be drawing a blank as well.  
>"Could you say it a bit slower?" he asked.<br>"Sure, mi puoi dire dov'è il bagno?" said Satoshi.  
>"The...bathroom?" Satoshi nodded. "Down the hall, take a left, then you'll see it." said the teacher, rubbing his head. "Thanks," said the boy as he walked out of the classroom.<br>"That was pretty interesting, right Takashi?" murmured Mitskuni, as he hugged Usa-chan.  
>"Yeah." I replied. <em>Really interesting indeed.<em>

"Welcome!" we said as the girls entered the Host Club. Today, we were in ancient Greece, and each of us had a costume to suit our role. Tamaki is Zeus, king of the gods(big surprise). Kyoya is Jason of the Argonauts(though I think Hades is more appropriate). Hikaru and Kaoru are the divine twins; Castor and Polydeuces. Haruhi is Hylas. Mitskuni is Cupid(eww). I was somehow dragged into being Perseus.  
>"Aren't all the boys especially cute today?" I heard one of the girls say. The other girls shrieked in response. <em>I think I'm going to have permanent damage to my ears. I'm glad they are starting to leave by now.<br>_"Hey Kaoru, I think someone is coming in." said Hikaru. I turned to see the door opening, and prepared myself to meet more girls.  
>"Welcome!" we started to say but stopped when we saw who it was. Satoshi Russo stepped inside(his back was to us), then turned around.<br>"AAAAH!" he yelled, backing up to the door.  
>"What's wrong?" asked the twins, in sync as usual.<br>"What the heck is this place?" he said, looking around the room in obvious confusion.  
>"This..." said Tamaki, gesturing to the room. "Is the Ouran Host Club! So, interested in boys are you?" Satoshi shook his head violently.<br>"No! I was just looking for a quiet place to practice." he said as he set down his bags. He looked around with sudden interest, chuckling quietly. "But this place does seem pretty cool. I've heard of host clubs before. Would you let me join?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped, as did the twins'. Mine probably would have as well, but years of discipline had kept my face surprisingly rigid. Which was good, because it was taking a whole lot of discipline to keep my face straight. _I hope I haven't lost any of it. But why would he want to join the Host Club?  
><em> "And who might you be?" asked the twins. Before the boy could answer, we heard a familiar "Powerful motor."  
>"<em>HAHAHAHAAA!" <em>laughed Renge as she emerged from...wherever. Atop her pedestal, she commanded the attention of the entire room, including ours.  
>"This man saved me when I was being attacked, so you'd better treat him nicely." Renge said as she glared at us, daring us to object. "Well, there'd better not be any problems, or you'll deal with me. Bye now!" Her platform slowly retreated into the ground, leaving us free from her terror once more.<br>"Why would you want to join the Host Club? It's a host club." Haruhi asked, giving Tamaki a dry glance.  
>"Well, it seems to be pretty interesting, and I have too much time on my hands." Satoshi said, smiling as he stared at Haruhi, his eyes seemed to be be fixated on the small brunette. <em>Why is he staring at Haruhi like that?<em> I thought but I wasn't about to ask.  
>"Well, you're going to have to be tested." said Tamaki, regaining his composure. "Pick a girl to work with, and depending on your skill, I might let you join."<br>"Okay," Satoshi said, looking around. By now, most of the girls had left, and the few remaining were tittering by the window.  
>"I pick...her." he said, pointing to Haruhi. This time, all of our jaws(save Kyouyas') hit the ground.<br>"She's not a girl!" Tamaki said, not realizing that he just made it worse. "She's a guy." Satoshi shrugged.  
>"I'm not going to tell anyone. Just let me be her host. If she doesn't want to, that's fine with me." We all turned to look at Haruhi, who was barely paying attention.<br>"Well, I guess it's fine." Haruhi said, not caring in the slightest. "What could go wrong?" _Whenever someone says that, something goes wrong. _I thought. _I just hope this isn't one of those times._

**Have you guys noticed anything strange yet? Let's see who can guess first!**_  
><em>

**_Mi puoi dire dov'è il bagno, devo andare_-Can you tell me where the bathroom is, I have to go**

**_Mi puoi dire dov'è il bagno_-Can you tell me where the bathroom is?**


	3. The Feelings of a Host

**Sakura P.O.V.**

(About ten minutes later, after everyone calmed down.)

"Well Haruhi-kun, would you like to have some tea with me?" I said, gesturing to a chair. "Sure," said Haruhi as she walked over. "Please sit down." I said as I pulled out the chair. Once she sat down, I pushed it in. "Darjeeling?" I asked, lifting a teapot. "Sure." After pouring some into two teacups, I picked one up and gently placed it in front of her(extends pinkie finger as a cushion). "So, Satoshi, what are your hobbies?" Haruhi asked, not noticing the girls standing behind her. "Well, I like playing instruments for one thing." I replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Really? Which instruments?" said one of the girls. "Well," I said, pretending to think about it. "I can play the flute, guitar, piano, drums, didgeradoo, trumpet, and the violin. Would you like to hear me play?" I asked. "Sure." said Haruhi. "Yes please!" said the other girls. "Okay, let me get my flute."

By the time I had grabbed my flute from my bag, everyone had gathered around the table. "What are you doing here?" I said to the blonde and the twins. "We want to hear you play." said one twin. "Yeah." said the other. "I'm here to make sure you do nothing to my little girl!" said the blonde. "Little girl? What does that mean?" I asked Mori. He shrugged. "Don't ask." he said simply. "Could you guys give me your names? I only know Haruhi, Mori, and Huni." "Of course." said the boy with glasses."This is Tamaki Suoh," gesturing to the blonde. "These two are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru," gesturing to the twins. "And my name is Kyoya Otori." "Nice to know. Okay, well I'm going to play." I put my flute to my lips, and started to play "Young Damon's Flight". After I finished, I was greeted with a round of applause. "Wow, that was very good." said one of the girls. "We should be going now, can we see you tomorrow?" _Lets' see if this works..._"Of course, I'd be honored if you'd visit me again." I flashed them a smile, then kissed one of them on the hand. "AAAAAAHHHH!" shrieked the girls as they tittered away. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." I said quietly. I turned to look at the rest of the club. Tamaki seemed to be eroding away, and the twins were bug-eyed with astonishment. "Well, I guess we could have an exotic person in our lineup." said Kyoya as he scribbled something in a black notebook. "Speak Italian more often, the ladies like it, even though they can't understand it." I nodded, then grabbed my bags as I prepared to leave. "I think I'll enjoy it here."

The next day, I walked into the Host Club early. "Hey guys." I said as I dropped my bag on the couch and walked over to join the other hosts. "Satoshi, why do you speak Italian so well?" asked Huni when I reached them. "Well, my father is Italian, so I learned it from him." I said. "So your mother is Japanese then? Do you have any other family?"Huni said. "Family?" "Yeah, like a sister or a brother I mean?" I flinched. _A brother. _"No, I'm an only child." I said turning away. I noticed Mori staring at me, so I pasted on a smile. "But it's okay, that means I don't have to worry about watching a younger sibling." Before anyone could reply, the door opened. "Welcome!" we said as girls swarmed in. I walked over to a table where a girl with long black hair sat. "So {my little rose petal}, would you like to share some cake with me?" I said, flashing a smile.

Club hours were finally over, and I was exhausted. I sat by the window and stared down at the pool below. "Hey." I turned to see Mori standing beside me. _Wow, he's really tall. _I thought. I was about the same height as Tamaki, and Mori still stood over me by a few inches. "Hey Mori!" I said. "Are you looking at the fountain as well?" The fountain was actually a statue of a urinating boy, and it endlessly filled the pool. "Makes you wonder how much water it drank, huh?" Mori cracked a small smile, before his face returned to its' stoic nature. "Why did you flinch?" he said quietly. "Flinch?" I said, quizically. "Yes. When Mitskuni mentioned siblings, you flinched." _Oh no, he saw it! _raced through my head before hitting a wall. _I need a good lie...or a sad truth! _"Well, actually, I've always wanted siblings," I said as I gazed over the courtyard. "But due to an accident, my mother was rendered infertile after me." The boy nodded, but still continued to stare at me. _He's making me nervous. "_Well, I should be going. Arrivederci!" I shouted as I ran out the room. When I got to the entrance of the school, a limo was waiting for me. "Satoshi-sama, please come in." said the butler as he opened the door for me.

On the way to the house, he made sure to check my bag, as he did everyday. "There's nothing wrong with my bag." I said, but he didn't seem to hear me. He picked up my flute, then poured disenfectant on it. "There's nothing wrong with that either." "We would't want another accident, so we're being very careful." he said, stopping to dip the flute in alcohol. "We don't want something to happen to you, like what happened to your-" "I get it. You don't have to say it." I said, interrupting him. He paused, the looked at his watch. "I see. Almost _that_ day isn't it?" I ignored the question, then stepped out of the car and walked into my house(by house, he means mansion). I walked upstairs to my room, and immediately stripped out of my uniform before dropping backwards onto my bed. I touched the bandages wrapped around my chest, and I thought of how it could have been different. As I stared at the ceiling, I couldn't help but remember things that were better off forgotten.

**Sorry that the romance hasn't kicked in yet, I'm trying to draw it out slowly. I think this next chapter will have romance, but it's going to be from Takashi's/Mori's view so don't get your hopes up! XD J/K **


	4. Bad Dreams

**Takashi P.O.V.**

_Today I had a nightmare. I dreamt that a large red dragon was chasing after me. I was successful so far on escaping, but I don't know for much longer. The dragon kept yelling "You can talk more than that! Stop being so quiet!" We kept on running, and I could tell it was getting tired. I was about to pick up my speed, when I tripped over a students' I.D. card. I immediately slammed onto the ground face-first. When I looked up, the dragon was standing over me, smiling victoriously. I noticed the I.D. card was opened, and Satoshi Russo's name was written on it. I didn't get much time to think about things, because the dragon picked me up and held me in front of his mouth. I prepared myself for the fire but instead I heard...Italian? The dragon started speaking non-stop Italian, still holding me in front of his mouth. My head started to hurt, and I was getting annoyed with this already. "Be quiet!" I yelled..._

As I fell out of bed.  
>"Takashi? Are you okay?" asked my little brother Satoshi. He was sitting up on his bed, on the opposite side of the room. I nodded briskly, then went to grab my uniform. <em>Just a nightmare. <em>I thought. _But for the last three nights, I've been having dreams like this. I'm kind of tired.  
><em>"Are you ready to leave Master Morinozuka?" said one of the butlers, who had opened the door.  
>"Yes." I grabbed my bag, and left the room, Satoshi waving goodbye to me.<p>

After school, Mitskuni and I entered the Host Club.  
>"Takashi, are you okay?" said Mitskuni as he peered up at me.<br>"Yeah...No." I said, looking over to where a certain red-head was talking to Haruhi. Mitskuni looked over too, then giggled.  
>"I see. He keeps trying to make you talk." he said. <em>Yeah. I wonder why he's always trying to get me to talk, <em>I thought. _Can't he see I'm obviously ignoring his attempts?_  
>"Have you noticed anything strange about him?" Mitskuni said, drawing me away from my thoughts. I nodded, but didn't reply.<br>"And he seemed to be nervous when I asked about siblings." Mitskuni said, hugging Usa-chan. "I wonder why."  
>"I think I know why." came a voice behind us. We turned to see the Shadow King, who was typing away on his computer.<br>"I did a little research into his family. What I found out was interesting. Come over and look." Mitskuni climbed onto my shoulders, and I walked over to look over Kyoya's shoulder. What he had pulled up was worse than I could have imagined.  
>"So he did have a sibling." Mitskuni said quietly.<br>"That's right." Kyoya said, shutting down his laptop. "Until she was murdered five years ago."

For the rest of the day, I couldn't keep my eyes off the boy. _He seems pretty cheerful for someone who lost a sister. _I thought. The red-head was taking advantage of his talent for music, and was playing the piano while singing in Italian. I noticed that Tamaki was not amused, but seemed to be a bit angry that the new student was so popular. Once he was done, the girls around him started clapping.  
>"Wow, you're so good with music." said one girl. "What else do you like to do?" said another.<br>"Well," he said, closing up the piano. "I like fighting."  
>"Really?" asked Mitskuni. "Which styles do you do?"<br>"Well, I do Haninozuka, Krav, Mauy Thai, kendo, karate, kali, boxing, and some others." replied Satoshi. "Wow, that's a lot." "Yeah, speaking of that, I was up late practicing for a boxing tournament, so I'm a little tired." He yawned, then walked over to sit beside me on the couch.  
>"You don't mind me sitting here, right Mori-san?" he asked. I shook my head.<br>"Good. Thanks." he said before promptly falling asleep.  
>"How long is he going to sleep sitting up?" the twins asked, popping up behind us. Hikaru(or was it Kaoru?) leaned over and poked him, causing him to fall over, with his head landing in my lap. The girls gasped, then quietly tittered away, emptying the room so that the "cute Italian boy" could sleep. I blushed, before turning to glare at the twins, who had conveniently disappeared. Hikaru and Kaoru had ran to stand by Mitskuni(smart idea). Sighing, I looked everywhere but down. <em>Why am I blushing? This is a boy, not a girl. But his face is really cute. <em>"Satoshi...Satoshi." I looked down to hear Satoshi murmuring to himself. _Why is he calling out his own name? And why are my pants wet? _"Mitskuni."" I called as quietly as possible. Mitskuni ran over, dragging his bunny behing him. "Yes Takashi?" "Is he drooling on me?" I asked nervously. Mitskuni bent down to look at Satoshi's face.  
>"No, he's not drooling." Mitskuni replied, scrunching up his face in confusion. "He's crying."<p>

"Crying?" I said, dumbfounded. Mitskuni nodded.  
>"And he's saying "Satoshi, Satoshi". I wonder why." He turned to Kyoya, who was scribbling something in his notebook. "What is the name of his sister?" "I believe her name is Sakura." he said without looking up.<br>"Sister? I thought he didn't have siblings." Haruhi said, as she set down a tray on the table.  
>"Well, it turns out that he did have a sister." Kyoya said nonchalantly. "Well, what happened to her?" said the twins in sync. "Yeah, what happened?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya closed his notebook and frowned at them. "If you must know, she's dead. Murdered to be precise." The Host members paled.<br>"That's horrible." said the twins, as tears came to their eyes. "Do you know why?" "No, but I sure Satoshi does. Why don't you ask him." Kyoya said, pointing to the boy who was just waking up. The redhead sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well, that was a nice nap." he said. Then he looked around, and noticed all the teary faces.  
>"What's wrong with you guys? I wasn't supposed to sleep?" he asked, oblivious to our previous conversation.<br>"Are you crying because of your sister?" Tamaki asked, wiping away his own tears. _Why are you crying Tamaki? You don't even like him. _I thought. "We know about your sister Satoshi." Haruhi said gently.  
>"Tell us why it happened." Satoshi's eyes widened, then he said...<p> 


	5. Big Surprises

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked quizically. "Five years ago, on August 8th(which is today), your sister was killed." Kyoya said. "You must know something about it." Satoshi's face paled, then hardened. "It's none of your business." he said, emotion evident in his voice. "How did you guys find out about it anyway?" "Kyoya looked it up." said Kaoru. "Yeah, it must have been terrible." Hikaru chimed in. I was still looking at Satoshi, and he seemed like he was about to boil over. "Just leave me alone, and mind your own business!" Satoshi said as he stood up. "I'm leaving. Arrivederci!" He stomped towards the door, pausing momentarily to pick up his bags. _He must really miss her. _I thought. _I've felt the same way before. _I ran over and grabbed his sleeve, just as he reached the door. "Wait, Satoshi. We want to help." Satoshi stopped for a moment, but he still looked unconvinced. "My mom died when I was little, I know how you feel." I said gently. "It's lonely, isn't it?" He sighed, and nodded. "It still doesn't change anything. I'm still as weak as always." he said sighing, but his breathing seemed shallow. I noticed that his face was bright red, and he was swaying. "Satoshi? Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyelids were drooping, and he looked like he was going to fall. "I need some help!"

Mori jogged over just as Satoshi dropped to the ground, and picked up the boy. I put my hand on his forehead, then immediately pulled it away. "He has a high fever." I said. "Move him to the couch." Tamaki said, taking control. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go to the nurses' office and get medicine for fevers. Kyoya, get him a cup of hot tea."As I followed Mori to the couch, Huni ran over to Tamaki and tugged on his shirt. "What can I do Tama-chani?" he said, eyes sparkling. "Huni-sempai!" Tamaki said, obviously thinking hard. "Yes sir!" Huni said. "Why don't you...get him a piece of cake." Tamaki declared, satisfied with his response. Huni glared at him before stalking off. I heard an "I knew it" muttered under his breath. Mori gently laid him down on the couch, then we started taking off his shirt. By the time we reached the white shirt, the twins, Huni, and Kyoya had returned. "We have medicine and blankets, sir!" the twins announced. "I brought the tea you requested." said Kyoya. "I have the cake!" Huni said. "Good job. Mori, Haruhi, how are the shirts coming along?" asked Tamaki. "Almost done." I said. We had just slipped him out of his shirt, but saw that his entire body was wrapped in bandages. Kyoya took his shirt so it could be washed. "We need some scissors," I replied. "So we can get these off." Kaoru passed me a pair, and Mori took them and started cutting. About halfway through, he stopped with a quizical expression on his face. He quickly grabbed Satoshi's coat and laid it over him. "Haruhi, what does a bra look like?" he asked, his face beet red. "How could you ask my little girl a question like that?" Tamaki yelled. "Be quiet Senpai." I said, but I was blushing too. "Why do you ask Mori-senpai?" Mori turned away, and pointed to the sleeping boy. I leaned over and moved the coat so I could get a better look, and jumped back in surprise. Sure enough, Satoshi was wearing a sports bra.

"Well?" Mori said, not bothering to turn around. "Yes." I said, as I put the coat back over her. Tamaki went into a corner to be a husk, and the twins decided to join him. "A girl, he's a girl!" they muttered over and over. Kyoya started scribbling in his notebook. Mori went red all the way to his ears. "Takashi, what's a bra?" asked Huni, attempting to get a better look. "Don't look Mitskuni." he said, as he stood up and grabbed the boy, successfully dragging him away. "Well, we still need to make sure that he, I mean she, is treated properly." Kyoya said. "Oh, yeah." Tamaki said sheepishly. "I guess we forgot." Kaoru walked over with some damp washcloths, and Hikaru followed behind with medicine. I put a cloth on the girl's head, then started giving her the medicine. "I wonder why she's pretending to be a guy. She did a pretty good job too." Hikaru said. "Yeah, she even fooled the Shadow King." Kaoru said. "I heard that." remarked Kyoya. "Just get her well, then we can ask questions." "Yeah," Tamaki said, grinning. "We'll threaten to tell her secret otherwise." _You guys really are evil. _I thought. I looked over to where the third years were sitting and noticed that Mori was still blushing. "Hey Mori," I said as I walked over to him. "I'm sure she'll understand that you seeing that was an accident." The tall boy sighed, but his color returned to normal. "I hope so." he said as he grabbed his school bag. "Here." he said, passing me a large shirt. "What is this for?" I asked. Mori didn't answer, instead he turned to look outside. "Haru-chan!" yelled Huni from his cake. I turned to see him make the "come here" signal, so I walked over. "Takashi wants you to put it on her." he said, grinning. I looked over at the tall boy, but got no response. "Ah, I get it. I'll do it right now." I walked back over to the girl, and put the shirt on her. _Mori is a really nice guy, especially at times like this. _I thought to myself. _Too bad he's not good at expressing his feelings._

"Well men, school hours are over, so we are taking her to the Hiitachin house!" Tamaki announced. "We are?" I said, barely believing my ears. "Yeah! It's a sleepover!" said the twins. "Commoners do it a lot, right?"_ Damn rich people, you usually stop after middle school. _"Here Haruhi, call your dad and tell him." Kyoya said, passing me a phone(this is before she got a cell). "Fine." I said. "But I'll need to get my pajamas from home." "No biggie, you can borrow some of our mom pajaama designs." said the twins, smiling coyly. _That's what I'm afraid of. Oh well. _Unfortunently, my dad went thought it was a great idea, so we grabbed our bags(Mori grabbed the girl) and left the school. By the time we reached the limo, we had gained attention from most of the other students, who were trying to see why who was wrapped up in Mori's arms. Luckily, they couldn't tell it was a girl because of the shirt and the fact that they only got a glimpse. When we eventually got to the twins' house, she started to wake up. "Quickly, put her on the couch!" Tamaki said in a loud whisper. Mori quickly set her down, then we all(except Kyoya) ran to sit on the opposite couch. Eventually, Satoshi sat up. After rubbing her eyes, she looked around in apparent confusion. Then she saw us. She opened her mouth, and the first thing we heard was: "Where the h**l am I?"

**And the surprise is, it's actually a gender bender! Hope you guys like it so far, this is my first host club fanfic. Please review if you've enjoyed(or not) so far! :)**


	6. Sorrow and Shame

**Satoshi/Sakura P.O.V.**

"Where the h**l am I?" I yelled before realizing that the entire Host Club(along with a few maids) were staring at me. "Oops, I mean, how did I get here? Did something happen to me?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and gave me an evil smile. "You've been keeping quite a few secrets, haven't you Russo-san." he said. I looked at the others, but they were avoiding my eyes. "Secrets? What do you mean?" I said, hoping I had a poker face up. "Why have you been hiding your gender?" he asked simply."_My gender? How did they know about that?_ I looked down, and realized that I was know longer wearing my Ouran Academy uniform. "You stripped me?" I said, glaring at the lot of them. "Not exactly." Haruhi said quietly. "You had a fever, so we tried to cool you down." As I looked at them, I noticed that Mori was blushing. "You...you didn't see my bra, right?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Mori turned away, but his ears were bright red. A blush rose to my cheeks. _Why him, of all people? I'd rather it be anyone else than him. _"Well Satoshi," Kyoya asked as he took out his notebook. "If that is your real name, would you mind telling us the truth about you?" I glared at him. "Why would I do that?" "Because, if you don't, we'll tell the whole school that you're a girl." Tamaki said, with a smug smile. The blood drained from my face. "You can't do that. You guys don't know what you're doing." I said, clenching my fists. "Actually, we can." Kyoya said. "And even if you beat us up here, like I know you want to, it'll still get out. So, what's it going to be?" _I don't have much of a choice. If these guys tell and someone finds out, I'm dead. _"Fine. I'll tell you." I said, hoping the animosity was evident in my voice. "But you must swear not to tell anyone else." "Fine then. We swear." Kyoya said. The twins started to object, but Kyoya cut them off. "Now go ahead." I sighed. "My name is Sakura. Satoshi and I are identical twins. This whole thing actually started when we were born. Everything could have been avoided...if I wasn't born first."

_We were born on August 15th, an Italian holiday. There was a lot of celebrating, a healthy boy to become heir to my family's company, and a healthy girl to marry off. Me and my brother were really close, as most twins are, but we knew our situation was unchanging. One day, we'd be separated. My father was descended from royalty, with plenty of wealth to prove it, while my mother's family were the owners of high class hotels all around the world. Or so we thought. It turned that our grandparents also had several dealings with weapons manufacturers, and even the army. Our family was really well off, and the heir would have a lot of power. Of course, it was assumed that my brother would succeed the family. Unfortunently, my brother wasn't interested in being the heir. He was working on becoming a world-renowned fighter; in every new country we visited, he learned a little bit of their fighting style, then adapted it later. I also enjoyed fighting(though not as much as him), but I was still a girl, so I got roped into tea parties and gardening, the kind of thing I was supposed to be doing. When my father announced to his sister-in-laws(my mother had no brothers, which is why she inherited the company) that he was going to have me succeed the family, they were against it. He said that he was always going to give it to his first born, whether male or female. So they told him that a boy must always succeed the family, and when he didn't comply, they left. Before they left, they mentioned that fate was unfair to women. Soon, threatening letters start appearing for me. I ignored them, but Satoshi didn't. He started staying by my side more often, and even started sleeping in my room next to me. We used to share a room, but as we got older we were separated. I thought it was nice that he was with me more often, and not suspecting the real reason. A week before our 12th birthday, my parents decided that the best thing to do was make my taking over public. That way, if something happened, it would go public, and my mother's family would have unwanted attention. That should fix things! I said happily, but I noticed that Satoshi didn't seem convinced._

_That night, I awoke when I heard a rustling outside my window. I noticed that it was slightly open and started to get up to shut it when Satoshi jumped on me. I heard a swishing sound then a dull thunk. I tried to tell him to get off of me, but he covered my mouth. After a few minutes, he got up, but he seemed really sluggish. I went to turn on the lights, as he went to close the windows and shades, but when I turned around I saw that he was injured. He had been hit by a shuriken, a poisoned one at that. I tried to call for help but he covered my mouth again, and told me that if I yelled, then the assassin will know he failed. You have to stay strong, he said. I can't protect you anymore, but I'll watch over you. After he finished speaking, he closed his eyes and dropped to the floor. I ran to get my parents, but he was dead before we got back. A week before we turned twelve, I became an only child. My parents gave him a private burial, not even my aunts were invited to it, only a few close family friends. For my birthday, I received a a new wardrobe: all boys' clothes._

_I hate that story. I haven't told anyone else about it for five years, but I remember it everyday. _I thought, feeling tears coming to my eyes. _My brother died, and I couldn't even cry for him._ "Are you guys happy now?" I asked. Unfortunently, most of them couldn't hear me since they were bawling their eyes out. Tamaki, Huni, and the twins were crying over my "heart wrenching story", while Haruhi was wiping her eyes. "Well, satisfied at best." Kyoya piped up. Not surprisingly, he was still as blank faced as ever. "That still doesn't explain why you are pretending to be a boy." I glared at him. _I thought he was supposed to be smart. _"I'm pretending to be a boy so I wouldn't be targetted! If they knew I was still alive, they'd come after me and Satoshi's death would have been in vain!" I yelled, my tears threatening to spill over. "Satoshi died because I was weak. I'm going to become stronger, and one day I'm going to find his killers and bring them to justice." I sank to my knees before I felt someone holding me. It was Mori. "What is it?" I said bitterly, looking up into his dark eyes. _They're so peaceful, _I thought. "You haven't cried." he said simply, pulling me into his chest. "You can cry here." I hesitated for a moment, before wrapping my arms tightly around him and sobbing into his chest.

**And there you have it, the most tragic part of the story! It'll start to get much better after this as the club works to cheer Sakura up. That last part with Mori was my personal favorite, he's really sweet at heart. **

**Note: Kyoya didn't cry, but his glasses did mist up a bit. He isn't totally heartless, he's just good at hiding his emotions.**


	7. Wounds Healed

**Takashi P.O.V.**

"Let's eat!" Hikaru and Kaoru said happily as the servants started passing out plates of food. As I looked around the room I noticed that everyone was attempting to be cheerful, mostly for Sakura's sake. After this afternoon's dramatic events, the club was trying to cheer her up. _I hope it works, _I thought, looking over at her. _That must have been a horrific experience for her. _"You look really pretty Sakura-chan!" Mitskuni said cheerfully. "And so do you Haru-chan!" I couldn't disagree with him. We were all in sleepwear, and the two girls were wearing nightgowns designed by the twins' mother. Haruhi's was a pale pink, while Sakura's was a light blue; and they both looked kind of cute. "Of course they look good, Mom designed it." said one twin. "Yeah, and we fixed their hair. Too bad we couldn't add makeup." said the other. "You shouldn't look so surprised. We always do a great job." My eyes were still fixated on the tall redhead. I still couldn't believe how quickly her appearance changed from masculine to feminine. With her hair let down, and the nightgown on, I almost couldn't believe that I mistook her for a guy. "So, what should we do after dinner?" said Tamaki, as he polished off sushi. He was wearing purple pajamas with crowns on them, and seemed to like them. "How about we play something?" Haruhi suggested. "Yeah, let's play the "Guess which one is Hikaru" game!" suggested the twins. They were wearing matching blue striped pajamas. "But Haru-chan can tell you apart." said Mitskuni, who was also wearing blue pajamas, in the same shade as Sakura's. I was somehow coerced into wearing white pajamas with multicolored dots on them. _ I feel ridiculous, _I thought. _Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to get you back one of these days. _"Well, let's let Sakura have a turn." said one twin, slipping on a night cap. The other boy slipped on a cap as well, and then they hooked arms and spun around. "Now, which of us is Hikaru?" said the boys.

Sakura stared at both of the twins, and then closed her eyes. "You," she said, opening her eyes and pointing to the boy on the right. The twins hesitated, before saying "Bzzzt! Wrong! Try again." "No," said Haruhi. "She's right." The twins looked at each other briefly before turning to Sakura. "How did you know?" they asked. "Well, Kaoru always stands to the right of Hikaru." she said quietly. "So, Hikaru would be on my right." _Huh, I never noticed that, _I thought. The twins were looking around the room and frowning slightly. "Let's play Shiritori instead." the twins said, trying to hide their frustration. "That's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki said smiling. "I'm the king of Shiritori!" "Oh yeah?" Sakura said, as a grin broke out on her face. "I'm currently undefeated champion of Shiritori." The two immediately started yelling out words, with the twins cheering on both sides. The rest of us watched from the sidelines. "So, what are we going to do about her now?" Kyoya said, typing away at his computer. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Why should we do anything about her?" "It's obvious that she doesn't want to anyone to know that she's a girl. We wouldn't gain anything by telling anyone, so we won't. But that means that if someone does find out, things could be much worse than just having to quit the Host Club." "What do you mean?" Mitskuni said. "Well, she'll be killed off of course." Kyoya said simply. _Oh yeah, they still don't want a girl to take over, _I thought. "Well, we should help her. Isn't it our job to make every girl happy?" Haruhi said quietly. "We aren't making you happy." Kyoya pointed out. The brunette turned to glare at him, but he ignored her. "However, that is our job." He turned to the group of Shiritori players, where it seemed that Sakura was the victor. "But this could be a hard one."

"Well, it's bedtime." The twins said cheerfully. "Everyone has their own rooms, so see you guys tomorrow." They ran into their rooms and slammed the doors. "Good night." Haruhi said. "I hope we'll see morning." Sakura, Mitskuni, and I were still standing in front of our doors, not daring to go in. "Well, good night Sakura-chan!" Mitskuni said. "Will you be okay?" The girl was still eyeing the door, but finally opened it. "I hope so. Thanks. Good night." She said as she walked into the room. The door closed quietly behind her. "I hope she has a good sleep, don't you think Takashi?" Mitskuni said, opening his door. "Yeah." I said, opening up my door. "Good night." As I walked into the room, I noticed that it looked quite normal for a Hitachiin room. _Perhaps it's because it's dark. The lights don't turn on till morning,_ I thought as I sat down on the bed._ The bed's pretty comfy. _I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

_Ah, it must be morning. _I could see the sunlight streaming out from the windows, and the lights were on. _That was a nice sleep. _I sat up, and started to get out of the bed but then I felt something under the sheets. _I knew the twins were up to no good. _I stood up quietly, and then pulled the sheets off the bed to find the culprit. My eyes popped as I looked over the intruder. "S...Sakura?"


	8. Special Chapter 1

**Special Sakura Description Chapter**

I figured the readers would like to know what our main girl looks and acts like, so this page so you guys can picture her. I might throw in a picture later, depending on what the readers think.

Height: 177 cm or 5'10

Blood Type: B(Same as Kaoru)

Hair: Bright Red(like Kasanoda) in high ponytail; like Tsukiko from _Samurai High School. _Down to her backside when let out, hides her face(out of instinct, never really fixed it).

Eyes: Hazel

Nationality: Japanese-Italian

Birthday: August 15th

Age: 16(almost 17)

Occupation: Third-Year Student(would be 18 in college)

Favorite Classes: Italian(just taking it for pointers), Math, & Literature

Favorite Foods: Sweets(not as much as Huni) & Italian food.

I based her and her personality on Tsukiko from _Samurai High School, _and Oto from _Milk Crown._ I want to make her a (slightly) softer person and more caring, like Oto, but her personality is still closer to Tsukiko. Just so you know, her chest size is _waaay _smaller than Tsukiko's. Its around Haruhi's size, in case you were wondering. It isn't easy to hide those things just under bandages.

**Please review if you like the series so far!**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Mitskuni P.O.V.

"Takashiii! It's time to wake up!" I yelled as I ran into his room. Unfortunately, I was greeted by silence. As I looked around the room, I saw Takashi standing over his bed. _ What is he doing? _I thought, as I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to tug him towards the door. "Come on Takashi," I started to say, but stopped when I looked up at him. His face was red (again?) and his eyes were circling. "What's wrong Takashi?" I asked. He raised a shaking hand to point down at his bed, eyeing it as though a monster were about to emerge. I leaned down to move the sheets that were covering the bed out of the way, to see a familiar red-headed girl. _ What in the world? Oh well, time for my act to start. _I took several steps back, before running at full speed towards the bed than jumping on to the sleeping girl. "Argh!" she yelled as I landed on top of her. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" I said, in my cutest voice. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up, but didn't seem to notice where she was. "Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Hey, why are you in my room Huni-san?" I blinked a couple times, and then turned to Takashi. He shrugged, obviously as confused as I was. "Sakura-chan," I said slowly. "You are in Takashi's room, in his bed no less." Sakura nodded. "I see, I'm in Takashi's room. That's nice." She slowly got up, and then walked to the bathroom. "Mitskuni," came a voice behind me. "Yes Takashi?" I said. "Do you think she's okay?" Before I could reply, Sakura emerged from the bathroom. She walked over to the window, said a quiet "Morning" then promptly stuck her head out. _Definitely a weird one, _I thought, clutching Usa-chan tightly. I was about to try to wake her up fully with a whack on the head, when she turned around. Her eyes widened as she took in the two of us.

"Um, why are you two in my-" She started to say, then slapped her hand over her eyes. "Please tell me I'm not in Mori's room." _Oh good, she's awake. _"Yup, you were in his bed." I replied happily. Sakura blushed, and then dropped to her knees in dogeza. "I'm so sorry Mori!" she said, her face buried in the floor. "Why are you in Takashi's room?" I said, trying hard not to laugh. "And please sit up." "It's a bad habit of mine. I'm not afraid of the dark, or sleeping by myself, but both of them at one time is too much." Sakura explained. "When I went to bed last night, I tried to turn on the desk light, but it wouldn't turn on. This happened a few times before, and I climbed into my parents' bed and the maids' several times. Unfortunately, that caused them to think I was a pervert." _Wow, that is funny, _I thought. _Even Takashi's trying to hold in his laughter. _The tall boy walked over to Sakura and patted her on the head. "It's due to being lonely, huh? It's okay." He said, holding back a grin. "Can we get some cake now Takashi?" I said, pulling on his nightshirt. He nodded, and helped Sakura up. Then the three of us left to join the others in the dining room.

"Well, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Hikaru said as we sat in their living room. We had already finished breakfast and were now discussing our plans for the day. "We can't just sit around all day." Kaoru chimed in. "A cake shop!" I said excitedly. _Cake..., _I thought dreamily. "Mitskuni, you're drooling." Takashi said. "How about…an amusement park?" Sakura said. "It could be fun." "Yeah, let's go!" Takashi said excitedly. "Let's go to one with a water park!" "How about Toshimaen?" "Toshimaen would be fun to visit." "Yeah, seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit will be nice!" "Well it's settled." Tamaki said. "Let's go to Toshimaen!"


	10. A Boy's Schemes

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Sakuraaaa! Wear a skirt!" Hikaru and I said enthusiastically. "What? Why?" She asked. "Cause, you're a girl. You'll look cute. You too Haruhi." Tamaki perked up immediately at the thought of Haruhi in a skirt.

**The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind**

"_Senpai!" I heard behind me. I turned to see who it was, then gasped. It was Haruhi, and she was lightly jogging towards me in a beautiful lavender-colored dress."Where should we go Haruhi?" I said, taking her hand. "How about the haunted house?" "I don't know Senpai." Haruhi said. "It could be…scary." I smiled down at her, before pulling her to my chest. "Don't worry Haruhi. If you get scared, I'll hold you tight." I said. "Oh, Senpai!" She murmured._

"He's going into his creepy phase again." Hikaru muttered, gesturing towards Tamaki. "Shut up." Tamaki said, snapping out of his trance. He ran over to wear the two girls were sitting and dropped to his knees in front of them. "Haruhi, Sakura, please dress as girls today." He said, a hopeful expression on his face. "The girls exchanged glances, before sighing. "Fine." Haruhi said, but Sakura seemed skeptical. "But I can't dress as a girl." She said. "What if someone…recognizes me?" _Recognize her? Oh yeah, I forgot. _I looked at Hikaru, who winked at me. "Don't worry about that. Just listen to us, we'll fix you up." We said together, smiling evilly. "You guys get dressed too." We said to the boys. We grabbed the girls; and ran into separate rooms at top speed Hikaru took Haruhi, and I took Sakura. "Okay Sakura," I said, looking through my mom's excess projects. _Where is that one? Ah, here it is. _I grabbed a few articles of clothing and tossed them to the girl. "Put this on quickly. Meanwhile I need to get dressed." I said, pulling a curtain around her.

I popped out of the room to visit my twin, who had opened his door. "Hikaru, what do you want to wear?" I said, walking over to him. "Dunno. Let's pick together." he said. "Hey, what's Haruhi wearing?" I asked. "A knee-length pale blue skirt, hot pink shirt, and a short sleeve jacket that matches the skirt." He said, looking through our closet. "I've got a good eye. How about Sakura?" I joined him at the closet, and passed him a black shirt, taking one for myself. "She's wearing a knee length fern green skirt with gold accents, and a white shirt." Hikaru grabbed two pairs of khaki pants. "You know, we could get paid to do this." He said, smiling. I smiled back. "Yup. We're good at what we do." As we put on our clothes, Haruhi piped up from behind the curtain. "I'm done Hikaru." She said. "I'll be there in a minute." My brother replied. "Hey Kaoru, can I ask you a question?" she asked. I looked at my brother, but he shrugged. "Sure." "Do you…like Sakura?" _Like Sakura? Like, love her?_ "Nope." I replied, slipping on a shoe. "I think of her like a sister, since she's a fellow twin and all." Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. I feel the same way. If she got hurt, I'd kill the guy, but I don't like her that way." "Ah, that's good. Because I've heard that Tamaki is scheming to hook her up." Haruhi said. "Hook her up? With whom?" we said in unison. "Mori-senpai." I turned to my brother, who was smiling. "Ah, we understand."

When I returned to Sakura's room, she still hadn't opened the curtain. "Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked, positioning myself near the curtain. "Yes, but I don't know if I should do something with my hair or makeup." She said quietly. "I've never done it before." _Oh yeah. She's been a boy for so long, she doesn't know how to do girly things. _"Are you dressed?" I said, grabbing two large containers from a closet and setting them on a table. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "Because, I'm going to make you pretty." I said as I opened the curtain to let her out. "So what do you think of the skirt?" I asked, sitting her down beside the table. "It's okay, I guess. But isn't it a little drafty?" she said. "Nope, you'll be fine." I said brushing her hair out. _Man, your hair is covering your whole face, _I thought as I put a clip in to hold her hair back. "I won't put too much makeup on you, since you haven't had any on before. Close your eyes please." I said as I started to apply the makeup. _It's a little quiet in here._ I cleared my throat. "Just so you know Sakura, you're one of us now." I said gently. "We would never let anything happen to you." Sakura sighed quietly. "Why would you guys do that for me? I've never done anything for you." She said. _Huh, not really used to having friends are you? _I thought as I put away my supplies. "Are you finished?" she asked, standing up. "Yup." I said, handing her a small mirror. "You look great." "Thanks." The redhead replied, blushing slightly. We walked to the door, but I grabbed her arm before she could open it. "Koaru?" she managed to get out before I pulled her into a hug. "Sakura, we've only known you for a little while, but we all think of you as family." I said. "You don't need to do anything for us, that's what friends do." She smiled, sniffling a little. "Thanks Kaoru. I really needed to hear that." _You're welcome, Sakura._

"So, how do the girls look?" Hikaru and I asked, presenting Sakura and Haruhi to others. "Wow, both of you look great!" Huni said, hugging Usa-chan. "Yeah." Mori said, turning away. _Mori, your ears look like they're on fire. _"Ahem!" Tamaki said, clearing his throat. _It's show time._ Huni quickly jumped into his act. "Hey Takashi, Sakura, can you guys take these bags outside and get the driver ready?" he asked sweetly. "Yes, tell him we're on our way out." The pair looked at each other briefly before looking away. "Sure." "No problem." We all waited for the two to leave before speaking, evil grins on our faces. "So men-and woman- we will commence Operation: Get Mori-Senpai and Sakura-Senpai to Realize Their Feelings for Each Other." Tamaki announced. "Or for short, Operation Cupid." "Are you sure this will work?" Hikaru asked. "Both of them are kinda dense." "Of course," Tamaki replied confidently. "Mori's feelings are obvious. The only who might be a problem is Sakura, but I'll fix that. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"


	11. The Amusement Park Fiasco

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"So, where should we go first?" Tamaki asked, looking around the amusement park. "Any ideas?" "We want to go on the Eagle!" the twins announced, entwining their arms with Haruhi's. "You want to come too, right?" Before she could answer, Huni effortlessly moved them to the side and grabbed her arm. "Haru-chan, let's go on the carousel!" he said, smiling. "I don't really care where we go." Kyoya said, scribbling something in his black notebook. "What about you two?" Tamaki asked, turning to me and Takashi. "Well, I wanted to go on a roller coaster, actually." Takashi and I said in unison. _Oops,_I thought, a blush rising to my face. "Well, let's split up then." Tamaki said. "You guys go on the rollercoaster, and we'll go on the Eagle." Huni glared at Tamaki, giving him a less-than-subtle hint. "And the carousel." Tamaki finished. "Ok," I said. "Come on Mori!" I took his hand, and dragged him off. _Wow, I'm being so forward. Oh, well; it's probably just my excitement about the coaster._As we approached the towering tracks, I noticed that Takashi was strangely compliant. Even when we reached the line, we were halfway to the coaster and he seemed aloof. "Mori?" I said, tugging on his shirt. He turned to look at me, a strange look on his face. "Are you okay?" I asked. _His face is really red._I reached up, and placed my hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Hey, Mori? Mori?"

*WE INTERRUPT YOUR READING TO SWITCH TO MORI'S POINT OF VIEW. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.*

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"…Mori? Mori?" came a voice that broke through my muddled thoughts. I blinked several times, then looked down. "Oh, Sakura." I said, focusing on the redhead. _She looks really nice today._"What is it?" "You seemed kind out of it." Sakura said, removing her hand from my forehead. "Are you sure you want to go on this ride?" I nodded, looking up at the metal contraption. "It'll be fine. Besides, it looks like fun." Sakura blinked, but a smile appeared on her face. "Well, we're almost up." As Sakura watched the returning coaster, a guy sidled up to her. "Hey miss, are you riding with anyone?" He asked, a grin on his face. "Well, actually…" she started, balling her hands into fists. "I'm with-" "She's with me." I said, taking her hand. The guy seemed intimidated for a minute, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Oh really?" He said, looking up at me. "Yes, I'm riding with her." The boy opened his mouth to speak, but a ringtone interrupted. It was mine. "Excuse me for a moment." I said to Sakura, glaring at the guy. "Yes?" A frantic voice came through the other end. "Mori-senpai, Huni got injured!" Tamaki blurted out. The blood drained from my face._Mitskuni…is hurt?_ "I'm on my way." I said. "But-" Tamaki started, but I already snapped my phone shut. "Sakura, I have to go." I said, moving out of the line. "Hey…where are you going?" Sakura asked, her eyes imploring me to stay._I'm sorry. Mitskuni is my first priority._"Goodbye." I said over my shoulder. I turned towards Mitskuni's scent and ran off.

*And now back to our regularly scheduled Sakura.*

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Well, well, well. Looks like your boyfriend left you, cutie." Said the boy beside me, a confident grin on his face. "I'm Gorou, by the way." _I can't believe he just left me. Am I that bad as a girl that he'd just leave?_"I…should have stayed how I was before." Gorou turned to look at me. "What are you talking about?" _I'm better at being a boy anyhow._"Goodbye." I said to the boy, walking away briskly in the directions of the restroom. "Hey, wait up!" The guy said, chasing after me. I grabbed the hem of my skirt and ran, dodging people until I reached a secluded restroom. I stopped outside the door. "I'm changing, and then I'm going to leave." I muttered to myself. "Why should I stick around anyway?" "Because I'm here," came a voice from behind me. I jumped, and turned to see Gorou standing behind me. A glittering knife was in his hand.

"Gorou?" I asked, uncertainly. _What the heck is he doing?_"It's been a long time since I got laid." He said, an evil grin on his face. "You'll do nicely!" He ran forward, his knife held above his head. I side stepped him easily, and threw a chop to the back of his head. He dropped like a rock. "Well, that was boring." I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. _Back to my usual jeans and t-shirt. Definitely more comfortable than a drafty skirt._I stepped outside, cautiously, but calmed down when I didn't see Gorou. "At least he's gone now," I said quietly. "He was a pain." Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed me by my hair. "Ouch!" I yelled, but stopped when I felt a blade at my throat. Gorou. He'd managed to get me up against a wall, with my back facing him. "Well, b****. Seems I got you." Gorou said. He started a worthless monologue about me and my horribleness. _Stupid, you should know better than get caught by this idiot. How __should I escape? Kicking? No. Backhand? No. Oh wait! How about…_I turned slightly, my eyes brimming with tears. "Please…don't hurt me!" A sadistic grin came across his face. "Well, that's a much better attitude." He said, his lips close to my ear. I felt his tongue slip out and touch my skin before disappearing. "Unfortunately for you, no one hits me and gets away with it! Die you b****!" I ducked quickly as a strike aiming for my neck whizzed by. My ponytail wasn't so lucky. A foot-and-a-half of my red hair dropped to the ground. I delivered several hits to his face, before kicking him in the crotch and kneeing him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground, incapacitated. I picked up his knife, and threw it in the trash.

I brushed at my head, feeling the breeze prickle the hairs on the nape of my neck. _Great. Now I'm going to look like a redhead Tamaki._I picked up the bundle of my hair and put it in the bag with the rest of my clothes. I left the bag near the rollercoaster. _Oh well. My hair reminded me too much of my brother to begin with._"Might as well get some food before I leave." I said sighing. A few minutes later, I was sitting in a café with some food. "Isn't that guy cute?" some girls whispered a few tables down, sneaking glances at me. _Oh well. It's not a surprise._I looked up at the girls, winking with a smile on my face. Outside, I noticed a weird group passing by. Five boys and one girl, who all looked really familiar. _Hey, it's the host club! _"Can't let them see me." I ducked slightly until the group passed by. Please _don't let them see me!_ I snuck out of the café, checking to make sure the host club didn't see me. Then I started towards the Boardwalk. When I reached the deserted shores and sand dunes, I parked myself in a hard-to-see spot behind the biggest dune. "Well, today sucked." I said aloud, looking towards the sun. I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. "Takashi, idiota grande! (Takashi, you big idiot)" I yelled, having only the waves to listen to my cries.

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been really busy lately, but I'll be trying to finish this story up as soon as possible! '-_- Please continue to support this silly couple!**


	12. Given the Slip

**Takashi P.O.V.**

_Since the Edo Era*, the Morinozuka has been faithfully serving the Haninozuka family for generations. They served, watched, and protected this family. A Morinozuka who failed at this would be severely punished._

_I have to get there fast. What if Mitskuni is in serious danger? He might be fatally wounded! Why did I ever entrust him to Tamaki of all people?_ I ran through the crowds of people, making my way to his side. Once I reached the Eagle, I looked around for the group. _That's weird. They're not here. _Pulling out my cell phone, I called Kyoya, who was probably my best bet at getting an answer. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Mori-senpai." He said coolly. "Kyoya, where are you guys?" "In the Neat Sweets store behind you." Kyoya responded. I turned around to see Kyoya standing outside a store a few feet away. I walked over to him. "Kyoya, where's Mitskuni?" I asked frantically. "Oh, he's inside." Kyoya answered, not looking up from his notebook. "Thanks," I said running inside. As I entered the store, a weird feeling came over. There were sweets everywhere! Candy, cakes, ice cream, soda, pies, and more lined the walls, counters, and shelves of this store. _I feel diabetic already. _Spying Mitskuni out the corner of my eye, I raced over to him. He was sitting near Tamaki, but he didn't look at me. "Mitskuni, I heard you were injured. Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at the boy. The small boy slowly turned his head, his eyes filled with tears (and his mouth full of cake). "Takashi! My pants broke!" He blurted out, tears spilling down his face. _Huh?_

"What?" "Oh, Huni-sempai saw this store." Tamaki said, a nervous smile on his face. "He tripped, and his pants ripped." My eye twitched. "What about the injury?" I stuttered. "Oh. I meant his emotional state." Tamaki said simply. I smacked my forehead. "Sorry for calling you all the way over here Mori-senpai." Kaoru said, patting me on the back. "It's no problem." I muttered, trying desperately to wipe Sakura's face from my eyes. "I should stay with Mitskuni." I said, turning to the boy. "But what about Sakura?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah. Isn't she waiting for you?" Haruhi chimed in. "I'll see her later. Right now, Mitskuni is my priority." I said, pulling a spare pair of pants from my bag. "Mori-senpai." Kyoya scribbled another note in his book before snapping it shut. "Only a despicable guy would leave a girl by herself, especially when you already agreed to go somewhere with her." I felt an extremely dark and cold aura coming from Kyoya, but refused to turn around. Because I knew if I looked at him I'd be unable to escape the truth. _She's fine. The only reason she was with me was because she wanted to go on the roller coaster. Right?_

"Yeah! Cake, Cake, Caaaake!" M itskuni was now tucking into his 20th piece of cake. "It's been half an hour already. It's almost 5:30." Tamaki said, looking at his watch. "I think it's about time we go look for Sakura." The twins nodded in agreement. "She's probably worried by now." Mitskuni nodded. "Let's go." When we got outside, I noticed that the crowds had gotten bigger. "How are we going to find her?" Haruhi asked, looking around. "Let's ask around!" the twins said cheerfully. "Anyone got a picture of her?" Kyoya reached into his bag and pulled our several photos, passing one to each of us. "How did you get ones of her as a girl?" Haruhi asked. "I have my ways." Kyoya said, smiling. Everyone split up to ask around. "Have you seen this girl?" "No, sorry." "Have you seen her?" "Nope." _This is the 17__th__ person I've asked. How could she have disappeared? _"Hey, maybe that weird guy over there knows something." Mitskuni said pointing behind us. I turned to see the guy from the roller coaster line hobbling towards the exit. I ran to catch up with him, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, have you seen-" I stopped as I took in his appearance. His face-usually quite handsome- was pretty swollen and sported a black eye. He was clutching his stomach (and lower regions) with a face contorted in pain. "What- what happened to you?" I asked. He spat angrily, teeth and blood coming from his mouth. "That b**** of yours did it to me!" He said. "You mean Sakura?" "Yeah, all I wanted was to talk to her." He said, glaring at us. "Hey!" Mitskuni said. "There's red hair on you." I looked down, and spotted a few red strands sticking out of his pocket. I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into a tree. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Sakura?" I said through my teeth. "I just wanted to get laid. That girl completely overreacted and attacked me." He said, a bloody scowl on his face. "I'll handle him." Mitskuni said, cracking his knuckles. "No. We need to continue looking for Sakura." Tamaki said, putting his hand on his shoulder. The group started walking away, but I stayed back.

The boy was brushing himself off, but looked up at me as I walked over. "What do you want now?" He asked, backing himself up against a tree. I walked in front of him and stood over him. "If you ever touch her again, you'll answer to me." I said. "Ha! What can you do? You just look strong!" He said laughing. I let him laugh, and then punched my hand through the tree. I removed it, letting several leaves fall onto his head. "The human body is much easier to punch through than a tree." I said simply, a slight smile on my face. My knuckles were bleeding. "Just remember that." I ran to catch up with the group. We passed by a small restaurant, where unbeknownst to us, the redhead hid.

"Maybe she's in a restaurant." "Nah, probably not." "A ride?" "Maybe." It was almost 6:30, and we were all tired from asking people if they'd seen Sakura. "She's not on any ride." Kyoya said, snapping his phone shut. "My men are all over the park searching." _"Damn rich people." _I heard Haruhi mutter under her breath. "Well, where could she be?" Tamaki asked. "If she's not in a restaurant-" Hikaru said. "And not on any rides-" Kaoru chimed in. "Then she must be at-" Mitskuni said, a grin rising to his face. "The Boardwalk!" Everyone said at the same time.

**Note to readers: There is no Boardwalk at Toshimaen, 'cause there is no beach near Toshimaen. The closest beach is more than an hour away. I added that part from The Disney World Park in Florida (Visited Disney World personally). The beach was a nice touch, I think. Also, they tried to track her on her phone, but her phone died (mine does that a lot).**


	13. The Beach

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"It's the Boardwalk!" Hikaru and I announced as we reached the sandy beach. "It's surprisingly crowded for this time of day." Kyoya remarked, looking about the beach. There were about a hundred people dotting the beach, playing in the waves, and traipsing along the Boardwalk. "How are we going to find her?" Haruhi murmured, scanning the sand for redheads. _That…is an excellent. How are we going to find her? _"Let's split up and ask around!" Tamaki announced, launching into his leader role. "But Boss, there could be any number of redheads on this beach. How would people know it was her?" Hikaru asked. "I happen to have some pictures of Sakura, as a boy." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "There is one for everyone, so take your pick." "Wow, these are really good." I muttered, a picture of Sakura playing piano in my hand. "When did you get these?" my twin asked. Kyoya smiled. "I have my sources." _"Damn rich people," _someone muttered quietly. "OK, call someone if you find her! Host Club, disassemble!"

_If I were Sakura, where would I hide? _"Excuse me," I said tapping an old man on the shoulder. "Have you seen someone that looks like this?" "No, sorry." He said, shaking his head. I ran to the nearest person, and asked the same question. "No, sorry." "Have you seen someone with red hair?" "Nope." "Have you seen someone that looks like this?" "Sorry, no." _This is hopeless._ "Um, excuse me," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a tall, slender brunette behind me. "I might have seen the person. A redhead, right?" she asked. "Oh, yeah." I said, handing her the picture. "She looks like this, but she's wearing different clothes." She frowned, and handed the picture back. "I think saw a person like that, was it a girl?" I nodded. "Her hair was short." "Short? That's odd." I remarked, trying to imagine the Italian with short hair. "Um, could you show me where she is?" I asked. "Sure, I last saw her over this way." The girl pointed towards her left. "Follow me."

"She was over here when I saw her." Kiyoko(the brunette) said as she walked around people on the beach. I nodded, absent-mindedly. _This girl is actually really pretty. _"So, you go to school round here?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, I actually go to Ouran Academy. You know, that really pink school for prestigious students?" "Really? Me too!" I said. "That's so cool! How come I haven't met you before?" She asked, a big smile on her face. Before I could answer, she grabbed my arm and started running. "She should be just around this corner." We jogged over to some sand dunes, but there was no sign of Sakura. "Hey, I thought you said she was-" I started to say but stopped when Kiyoko started waving from another dune. "Is this her?" she asked as I ran over. Sure enough, it was the redhead. She had managed to fall asleep on the ground, and she was once again crying in her sleep. "Yes, that's her." I said, kneeling down beside her. _Well, at least she's safe,_ I thought. I gently touched her hair, noticing how short it was now. "Will she be ok?" Kiyoko asked, looking down with concern. "Sakura? She's a tough girl, this won't keep her down long." I put my arms under Sakura and lifted her up. "This is faster than waking her up," I said to Kiyoko, who had an odd look on her face. "Come on, I'll treat you later for your help." A blush flickered across her face. "Oh, that's all right." She said, looking down, her long hair covering her face. "I'll let you treat me another day. See you in school!" Then the girl ran off, leaving me dumbfounded. "Why do I suddenly feel like I've been rejected?" I muttered quietly. "Oh well, now I just have to find the others. That couldn't be that hard…right?"

After walking around for about 10 minutes, I still hadn't found them. "Jeez, you guys should have popped up by now." I said to myself. _On the plus side, Sakura isn't that heavy. _Just as I was about to give up, I saw a familiar glasses character waving me over. I walked over to Kyoya as quickly as I could, glad to find another host member. "Nice to know you have her." Kyoya said, taking out his cell phone. "I'll tell the others that you have her." "She was asleep," I explained, looking down at the girl. "And she was crying again." Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's probably thanks to our dark horse. I was wondering why he got to us so fast." I shrugged. "KYOYAAAA!" came a loud voice from down the beach. We turned to see the other host members running our way, almost trampling over the others in their haste. Tamaki was leading the charge of course. The mob slowed down once they reached us. "Ah, Kaoru, you found her. Nice job!" Tamaki said, breathing hard. Mori looked away. "It was no big deal." I said, smiling. "A girl showed me where she was, after that all I had to do was carry her." Hikara ran over to me. "Are you okay Kaoru? Isn't she heavy?" "Not really, no. Yeah, I'm fine-" At that moment, Sakura started to stir. I gently sat her down on the sand. Upon contact with the ground, her eyes flew open and she rolled away from me. "Remove your hands from – oh Kaoru, it was just you." Haruhi dropped down beside Sakura, looking her over. "We tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up. Are you okay?" The girl nodded, but kept her face down. "I guess I forgot to charge my phone. Sorry guys." While Tamaki started lecturing Sakura about responsibility, Mori looked at her with a mix of concern and nervousness on his face. I could feel Hikaru tense up beside me. "This guy…" he muttered, throwing dark looks in Mori's direction. "If he likes her, he should show it!" Before I could reply, Hikaru ran over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, want to go on a date with me?" He said, a huge smile on his face.

**I'm sorry for the wait, everyone! In case you were wondering, Kiyoko is a new character that I plan to write a story on. Probably KaoruXKiyoko, but I'm going to finish this story first before I get into another one. Please continue to read! **


	14. Love so Lost

**Mitskuni P.O.V.**

We'd been searching for Sakura for hours. When we finally found her, her hair had been cut short, and she still looked rattled. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that she was safe. _Now, all we have to do is take things slow, _I thought. _Find out why she's here, why she has short hair, etc…_But then Hikaru decided to help out a little.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Because I've known Hikaru for as long as I have, I've realized many things about him. He's caring in his own way, hotheaded, tends to jump to conclusions, and can be rude sometimes, even if he doesn't mean to be. He also tends to say things in the heat of the moment. But this was beyond anything I could have imagined. "What in the world is Hika-chan thinking?" I asked Takashi quietly. He shook his head, but didn't answer. Apparently, Sakura was just as surprised as I was. Hikaru obviously couldn't sense the mood, because he continued on. "You don't have a boyfriend, and I don't have a girlfriend, so it's okay. Besides, I can protect you!" _And…Hikaru just killed his chance. _Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't need protection." She said through clenched teeth, standing up. "I appreciate your concern, but please don't say such carefree words just to be nice." Hikaru stepped back slightly, taken aback by her attitude. "Okay, whatever you say." he murmured. I walked over and tugged on Hikaru's pants till he looked down. "It's okay, Hika-chan." I said, smiling up at him. What I hadn't mentioned was that he made it much harder to talk to the girl. _Even still, I'll try my best. _With that, I ran over and tackled Sakura in a hug, bowling her over. Whoa!" she yelled, as the two of us fell into the sand. "Huni, what are you doing?" She asked, picking herself out of the sand. "Will you take a walk with me?" I asked, pulling my most innocent face. Sakura pulled a face, but shrugged ever so slightly. Turning to the others, I bowed respectfully. "Please don't follow me. You guys go home back on your own; I'll get home on my own." I said, looking primarily at Takashi. He started to step forward, but I shook my head at him. He stepped back, but still kept his eyes on me. "See you guys later!" I shouted cheerfully, then grabbed the redhead's hand and ran off.

"So, why did you want to walk with me?" Sakura asked, after we had run some distance away. I looked back several times to make sure no one was tailing us, but so far there was no one. _Good, I need some time without them. _"Well, I wanted you to go around the park with me!" I replied, a huge grin on my face. Sakura frowned, and pulled her hand away. "I'm not really up for kiddie rides, no offence. Besides, I really don't want to stay." I shrugged, letting her walk a few steps away. "Oh, but I thought you were going to go on the coaster." I muttered. "Guess you're too scared." Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she murmured, not turning around. "I said, you're probably too scared to go on the coaster. Or didn't you hear me?" For a minute or two, she stood motionless. But when she turned around, a devilish look was on her face. She ran at me, scooped me onto her back, and started running pell-mell towards the coaster. "Who's scared? I'll show you that I'm not scared!" She yelled, getting in line. Minutes later, we were climbing a steep hill on the coaster. "So, what do you have to say now?" She said, grinning at me. I shrugged, looking over the amusement park from my seat. "I knew you'd get on the ride." I said, a smile on my face. Her grin dropped instantly. "You mean, this was your plan all along?" she said in disbelief. "Basically." Sakura stared at me, her eyes narrowing. "You are one sly little-!" "Oh, here's the drop!" I said, interrupting her. She stopped talking as the car dropped from the clouds and rushed towards earth again. "I really love roller coasters!" I yelled over the screaming passengers.

"Saku-chan, I want ice cream!" "Saku-chan, I want candy!" "Saku-chan, I want cake!" For the next two hours, I dragged Sakura around the park. We went on practically every ride, tasted a lot of sweets, and cosplayed in photo booths. Surprisingly enough, not a peep out of the host club. _This is almost too good to be true, _I thought. _It probably is. _Luckily,Sakura seemed to be in a better mood, she didn't resist any of my requests, plus she paid for it out of her own pocket. For now, we were sitting on a bench eating funnel cakes. "There's one more ride I want to go on, Saku-chan." I said, turning to the girl. "Sure, what is it?" she replied, dusting off her hands. "The Ferris wheel!" I said, pointing to the ride. The most popular ride by far, it would be lit up soon since the sun was going down. "Um, sure. I guess that's okay." Sakura said, standing up. "Come on, let's go." By the time we reached the ride, the line was really long. We positioned ourselves behind a pair of cute girls and waited. By the time we got on, it was after 8. "Well, at least we got on!" I said happily. She nodded, but didn't answer. I stared at her for a little bit, multiple thoughts running through my head. Primarily, do you know how Takashi feels about you? "Sakura?" I murmured, tapping her on the hand. "Hmm?" I took a deep breath, wondering if this is a good idea. "Do…do you like Takashi?" Her eyes popped. "Um, I-I-I don't know what you mean, uh, sure, he's a close friend!" she stuttered. "You know what I mean." I said quietly. She stopped stuttering, and her shoulders drooped. "I do like him," she murmured. "But…it doesn't matter. Takashi deserves someone else. He'll come to too much trouble with me." _Huh? _"What are you talking about? He doesn't care about that!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "He likes you too!" Sakura looked at me sadly. "He doesn't love me. I'm his friend, and that's all." He'll find a beautiful girl who'll make him happy, it's just not me." The ride reached the bottom, and the doors opened. She stepped out, and I followed her. We didn't say a word until we reached the park exit. "Our ride's over there." I said, pointing at a limo. She nodded, but still remained silent. We drove to her mansion in silence, said a quiet goodbye, then I returned to the Suoh mansion. As I walked in, I immediately noticed Takashi standing by the door. He didn't say anything, but he carried me upstairs to my bedroom. Setting me down on the bed, he started walking out the door. "Takashi," I murmured, stopping him. "Hmm?" he muttered, turning around. "What do you think about Sakura?" His face went red. "Um, I-I-I don't know what you mean, she's a close friend!" he stuttered. _The same reaction. _"You know what I mean." I said. He stopped stuttering. "I do like her," he muttered. "But… she doesn't love me." Then he left. I shook my head, wondering how two people could be so dense.


	15. Look into my eyes

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since the beach incident, and things were seemingly back to normal. It was a beautiful October day, and the girls were about to arrive at the Host Club. "Welcome!" we said in unison as girls started walking in. They tittered happily as each of us went off with our respective customers. "So Haruhi, I heard a new event is going to be hosted?" one of the girls asked, a nervous smile on her face. "Oh, yeah." I replied. "Somehow, we're gong to be hosting a concert, and dressing as JPOP singers." The girls giggled slightly. "Wow, really? I want to see that!" Before I could answer, a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" I said, standing up. "It's okay, I got it." Sakura said, already halfway to the door. Thanking her I sat back down. Sakura seemed to be doing okay, but she was surprisingly quiet lately. Even the girls seemed to notice, and they frequently asked her if she was taking over Tamaki's tragic prince act. "Hello, you're my next host." A girl said, standing beside me. As I got up, I heard a loud thump near the door. Sakura was on the floor staring up at a newcomer, a tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Her face was a chalky white, and she seemed to be shaking slightly. Who was this guy?

Tamaki walked over to Sakura, giving her a hand up. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking between her and the boy. "Just fine, thanks." she said, shaking herself. She looked at the boy, malice in her eyes. "Never expected to see you around here." The boy started, a smile on his face. "A far fall from the Satoshi I knew." How did he know Sakura? I wondered, looking over at Kyouya and Mori. The two of them seemed to be giving wry looks at the newcomer too. That is the son of a famous computer manufacturer. His name is Kenichi Heiji." Kyouya murmured, closing his notebook. "He's known for being smart, but bad tempered. There are also rumors of him being a pervert and a playboy." Mori was still keeping his eyes on Sakura, but hadn't moved from his spot. I could still feel the angry aura from where I stood though. "Well Kenichi, I figured with my sister out of the way, you'd no longer have interest in me." Sakura said, giving him a mirthless smile. The girls started murmuring restlessly, stealing peeks at the boys near the door. "Um, Kenichi-san?" Tamaki said quietly, stepping in between the two. "Maybe you'd like to make an appointment with Satoshi?" Kenichi's smiled turned into a wolfish grin, but he simply nodded. "Perhaps a private one?" He asked. "Sorry, private meetings are not the style of the Host Club." Kyouya said, walking over. "If you would an appointment, you'll be seated at that table over there." He gestured to a table in the very center of the room. "Do you still want one." Kenichi shrugged, but the smile was still in place. "Yes I would."

"Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked, walking beside her as she brought tea to the table. Kenichi didn't appear to be the most trustworthy of people. "I'm fine Haruhi, don't worry about it." Sakura replied, attempting to smile. "He's a childhood friend." Arriving at the table, Sakura practically slammed the tray on the table. The blonde winked at the two of us, giving a little wave. "I'll be right back," Sakura muttered, walking away. "I gotta get the sugar." And then she was gone leaving me with the creep. "So, who might you be?" He asked, looking up at me. "John Smith." I replied dryly. "You are a cute one aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows at him, noticing that he was standing up. "Why don't you come with me?" The blonde came closer, leering at me a with a grin on his face. He reached out towards me, and I desperately hoped Mori would do something quick. Another hand clutched onto his with lightening speed, and Sakura stepped in front of me. "Leave. Him. Alone." she growled through clenched teeth. Kenichi seemed surprised for a second, and looked past Sakura. Shaking his head, he leaned closer to her. "Private meeting then?" Sakura nodded, turning and walking out of the club room, with Kenichi behind her. I turned to see Mori standing behind me, a frightening look on his face. "Mori-senpai?" I ventured, poking him slightly. He blinked a few times, then turned to follow the two. Shaking my head, I followed as well.

**Kenichi is a pervert huh? By the way, he kinda looks like Kaito from Vocaloid, with blonde hair (Sorry Kaito!). I really need to take the time to draw these people. Oh, and the reason why the girls didn't notice was thanks to the twins. They decided to put on a yaoi show (don't you wish you could see it) and every girl either passed out or fell over from fangirling.**


	16. The Jerky Limey

**Sakura P.O.V.**

_The first time I met Kenichi was when I was 11, not long before the incident. Our parents were meeting for business with a man, so we were told to go make friends with the son. Kenichi was lightly taller than me, and 12 to my 11, blue eyes that seemed to leer at both of us. Satoshi hit it off with the boy immediately, impressing him with his fighting skills, and his smarts. I, on the other hand, just watched the two of them play around. Besides my brother, I was shy around boys. After a while, my brother went inside to get a drink, leaving me with Kenichi. "Hello." he said to me, grinning. I smiled shyly back, giving him a small wave. Walking over to me, he stood over me with a strange look in his eyes. "You're very pretty you know." he remarked, leaning in closer. I stepped back slightly, not sure what to say. "My father is in there asking for an omiai between us," Kenichi said, wolfish grin in place. "Then, you'll be mine. But that'll take too long, so let's get it over with now." Shoving me over, he attempted to pin me down. My instincts kicked in, and I rolled as he hit the ground beside me. I prepared to run, but he grabbed me again, holding me tightly. For all my skills, he was much stronger and more skillful. He covered my mouth, before I could scream. His hand groped me, attempting to get through my dress. My eyes slammed shut as tears welled up. Just then, his grip on me loosed, and he let go. Turning around, I saw Satoshi on top of him, punching him as Kenichi tried to protect himself. His yells brought our parents out, who more or less got the story. His father apologized fervently, forcing Kenichi to fake the same. The two left, with Kenichi glaring at us as they drove off. I had nightmares of him for weeks. I never saw him again, till today._

I glared at Kenichi as we stood underneath an the covered walkway. 'What do you want Kenichi?" I asked, not hiding the malice in my voice. "You and I aren't friends, not after what you did." He smirked, leaning against a pillar. "Is this about that incident with Sakura?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was in the past. You don't need to worry about me touching your sister again." I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. "You'll grab anything, guy or girl, as long as they'll further you status." Kenichi shook his head, walking a bit closer. "On that, you're wrong. If they don't look good as well, they're not worth it." He replied, smiling. "Speaking of which, that boy that you rescued earlier was cute. Wonder how much his family makes." I pulled a poker face as I thought about Haruhi's family. "You mean Haruhi? He's a scholarship student, and lives in an apartment room with his father who works at the tranny bar." He pulled a face, obviously slashing Haruhi from his hit list. _Good,_ I thought, before I noticed he was setting his eyes on me. We locked eyes, while I attempted to seem calm, but my old fear of him was welling up again. "Neither I nor my sister would ever settle for someone like you." I said, looking over the pond. "Maybe, but I can fix that. Your friends in there, they aren't always prepared for an unlikely…disaster?" My eyes widened as I considered the possibility. "Your family manufactures computers," I murmured. "How could you cause any accidents?" I heard him chuckle as he leaned over me. "Sure, but who ever said it was only computers?" He whispered in my ear. "We are also in the weapons industry. Our grenades are top notch. They can wipe out everything in an 100-feet radius."

_No way, this must be some sick joke. _"You'd kill innocent people, just for me?" He chuckled, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me around. "You're the one who got away, the only one to get away. I don't like that…_Sakura-chan._" I flinched, pulling away from him. "You thought it was a secret? What if I told you I happened to be at Toshimaen that day?" He asked, a sadistic grin on his face. "And I happened to see you change? And I happened to hear those Host Club members call you Sakura?" My whole body started shaking, and the blood drained from my face as I backed against a column. _No no no no! If he tells anyone, I'll get killed, just like Satoshi! _Kenichi grabbed onto my arms, holding me as his face stopped a hairs' breath from mine. "When I heard you were dead, I almost cried. My dear Sakura, heir to the Rossi company, 6 feet under." He laughed mirthlessly, reaching one hand up to stroke my face. "But then I saw you, alive and well. And I just had to have you." _Sakura, snap out of it!_ My mind seemed to yell, but I was still in the grip of fear, and Kenichi. _Satoshi, save me! "_When that stupid dark-haired boy ran off, you seemed so sad. He was worthless anyway so it's alright-" I kneed him in the gut before he could finish, dropping him to the ground. " Don't call Mori worthless!" I yelled, kicking him in the side. "He's much better than you any day! Don't ever talk bad about him!" I launched another kick, but this time he was ready. Launching himself forward, he tackled me to the ground. I cried out as my head hit the ground, but Kenichi got on top of me before I could move. "You b***h! I think I'll have them killed after all, starting with that Mori. And just so you know, the person who killed your brother? I know who it is." His hand encircled my throat, attempting to choke me. I closed my eyes fighting for breath as his grip tightened. _Sorry, Satoshi. I'm still as weak as before._ Before I passed out, I thought I saw a dark haired person running toward us. _It's probably just my imagination._

**This chapter was put out as an apology for taking so long. So I'm releasing two! Tell me what you think of it, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me! I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll have till I'm done, but I'm always open to new ideas. Also, the choke was to knock out, not kill. In case you didn't know.**


	17. An Irate Knight

**Takashi P.O.V.**

I could tell by the way Haruhi was staring at me that she thought this was a bad idea. _Spying on people's conversations is really rude, even if you don't like the person._ Nevertheless, I remained crouched around the corner of the hallway. Since we were so close, I could pick up percentage of what they were saying. And I didn't like what I was hearing."You and I aren't friends, not after what you did." _Incident?_ I turned to haruhi, but she was as confused as me. "Is this about that incident with Sakura? That was in the past. You don't need to worry about me touching your sister again." _He...touched Sakura? Like THAT!?_ It was taking a lot of self-control not to attack him in that instant. "Maybe we should leave." Haruhi whispered. "Sakura seems okay." I shook my head, still not ready to leave her alone. This guy still seemed too dangerous to be alone with her. "Neither I nor my sister would ever settle for someone like you." I heard her say, as she turned away from him. "Maybe, but I can fix that. Your friends in there, they aren't always prepared for an unlikely…disaster?"

My eyes widened as I registered what he said. _Was this an actual threat? He'd kill us all, just because Sakura refused him?_ Haruhi picked up her phone, and after pressing a few buttons, slipped it around the corner. "Recording the conversation." she whispered shakily. I nodded, still thinking hard. _Something's not right here. Say he didn't care for the gender, only the status. Even if he married 'Satoshi', he wouldn't get an heir. Because every one thinks he's a guy, his family wouldn't agree to it. Unless...he found out about Satoshi's identity!_ "You thought it was a secret? What if I told you I happened to be at Toshimaen that day? And I happened to see you change? And I happened to hear those Host Club members call you Sakura?" Kenichi was now holding onto Sakura, though from where I sat I couldn't see much. I started to get up, but Haruhi grabbed my arm. "Wait!" she whispered. "Sakura can take care of herself! Give her another minute!" I stopped moving but still tensed, prepared to attack. _If he so much as pinches her, I'll kill him!_ "When I heard you were dead, I almost cried. My dear Sakura, heir to the Rossi company, 6 feet under. But then I saw you, alive and well. And I just had to have you. When that stupid dark-haired boy ran off, you seemed so sad." Wait, was he talking about me? "He was worthless anyway so it's alright-" She kneed him before he could finish, dropping him to the ground. " Don't call Mori worthless!" Sakura yelled, kicking him in the side. "He's much better than you any day! Don't ever talk bad about him!" _I guess Haruhi was right- _my train of thought was interrupted as he tackled her. Her cry of pain was the last thing I heard. Moving Haruhi farther behind me, I scrambled to my feet, running at Kenichi.

He looked up just as I got up to him, throwing up his arms for protection as I threw a punch for his face. He fell backwards from the force, off of Sakura and onto the ground, and I hit him a few more times. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, I smacked him, hard enough to get his attention. "You. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." I growled, cocking back a fist. He laughed in my face, surprisingly cocky for a guy who just got hit several times. "You can't touch me!" he coughed out, a wry grin on his face. "My father is richer than all of your Host Club's rich daddies!" I was tempted to hit him again, but I heard Haruhi dealing with Sakura not far behind me. _If I hit him again, he might not survive. She'd be traumatized._ Looking around, I saw the pond, sparkling in the sun but cold this time of year. I smiled slightly, before I threw him through the air. He flew for about 20 feet, before splashing in the cold water. His yells and curses filled the air, and I turned away, slightly appeased. Sakura still wasn't awake, even though Haruhi was talking to her rather loudly. Brushing by her, I stooped to pick Sakura up but Haruhi stopped me. "Mori-senpai, I don't think we should move her." She said, moving behind her head. "Why?" I asked, looking at Haruhi. She pulled a strange face as she pulled out a handkerchief, laying it gently against the back of Sakura's head. My eyes widened as the white cloth turned red with her blood._  
><em>

Haruhi called the rest of the club members on her cell, and they were down within thirty seconds. "So, should I call the police force?" Kyouya murmured, opening his phone to call an ambulance. "Hello? We have a student here with a head injury. To the back of the head. Yes, there is blood. No, the student hasn't been moved." The other members(save Haruhi and I) started milling about nervously. I could hear the sirens coming from a few blocks away, but everything seemed to go into a haze as I watched her unnatural sleep. Her chest rose and fell sporadically, and her breathing seemed shallow. _Is she going to be okay? Is she going to...die?_ Multiple thoughts flew through my head as flew through my head as the ambulance pulled up, and two medical personnel ran over with a stretcher. They looked over her, attached breathing tubes and several other things to her, and loaded her onto the stretcher. We followed them as they lifted her in the ambulance. "We can only let one of you on," one of them explained. "And only if you are family. Are you?" One by one heads shook, and I looked down as Mitskuni tugged on my shirt. "Is Sakura going to be okay?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with tears. Kyouya walked over to one of them, and whispered something in his ear. "You," one of them said, gesturing to me. "Why didn't you say you were the boyfriend? Come on!" My eyes widened slightly, but I climbed in without hesitation, nodding my thanks to Kyoya. He shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "We'll be over there in a few minutes. Watch over her till then." Then the doors closed, and I was left with with his parting words. _Watch over her? I'm obviously incapable of doing that! Every time I put my nose in it, something like this happens. I'm not her knight in shining armor. Satoshi is._


	18. The Glasses Character

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

"Yes, send the car. I want you to drive them to the hospital. Yes, that will be all. The car should be here shortly," I said, snapping my phone shut. We had returned to the club room for a second; Huni-sempai required some cake. "Let's grab our bags and go to the gate." Grabbing our various book bags and an assorted amount of sweets for Huni, we jogged back towards the gate. The limo was already there, and the driver stood outside, holding open the door. "Master Otori," He said, bowing. "The car you requested." I nodded, murmuring a quick 'thank you' as the Host Club climbed in. Seconds later, the car drove away, leaving me by myself. _Really, those guys are easy to distract._ Turning around, I went to find a certain blonde. I walked into the school, heading for the nurses' office. As I approached the office, I heard moans coming from the other side. Raising an eyebrow, I opened the door, inwardly rolling my eyes at the sight in front of me. Kenichi had decided to relieve his stress by having groping with one of the younger nurses. She didn't seem to be entirely willing; as her eyes were filled with tears and she was attempting to get away. I cleared my throat, getting the attention of both. "Having fun Mr. Heiji?" I asked, giving him a small wave. He glared at me, as the nurse wiggled out of his grip. She quickly left the room, murmuring a 'thank you' as the door closed behind her.

"Sexual harassment is a crime around here." The blonde grinned wolfishly as he walked over to me, putting his hands against the wall as he looked at me. "I don't care." He said, blue eyes gleaming. "I take what I want, when I want it. All the time." A small smile tugged at my lips, as I looked up at him. "Well, obviously Sakura was the one that got away." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Which is why I'll do everything in my power to get her back." Stepping back, he flopped onto the bed, his hands behind his head. "Surely you of all people understand. You don't seem to take things lying down Otori-kun." Ugh. Why in the world is he giving me that honorific? I'm not a little kid. "Actually, I don't understand." I murmured, pushing up my glasses. "If you want something so bad, you should take the time to earn it." The boy growled slightly, glaring at me from the bed. "Shut up, you don't know anything!" He snapped, anger evident in his voice as he stood up. "All I know is this: no one has gotten away from me." I replied, examining my fingernails. "Especially not a girl as cute as Sakura-san." Kenichi grabbed a fistful of my shirt. "Who says she's gotten away?" He hissed, his face inches from mine. Blue eyes bored into mine, demanding an answer. I rolled my eyes, a smug smile on my face. "Believe me Heiji-san; she's gone." Removing my shirt from his fist, I opened the door and stepped out. "Oh, and if I hear anymore threats regarding her or any other Host members…you can be sure that the Otori group will have you taken care of." I walked away, leaving a seething blonde in my wake.

_I guess I can walk to the hospital. _Leaving the school, I started walking in the direction of the building. "I hope that group didn't get in trouble for the few minutes I left them alone." I muttered, pushing my glasses up. "Oh, would you like a ride Otori-san?" came a voice from beside me. Looking up, I saw a brown-haired girl had driven up beside me. _On a motorcycle, of all things. _"And how exactly do you know me?" I asked. "Oh, I've seen you in the host club with Kaoru!" The brunette said, smiling gently. Well, if Kaoru knows her it should be fine. She must be that girl I've noticed peeking in from time to time. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." I murmured. "Great, climb on!" She said, handing me a spare helmet. "I'm Kiyoko by the way. Kiyoko Heiji." I blinked, holding back the urge to ask her if she knew Kenichi. _It could be a coincidence. Heiji is somewhat popular name. _I smiled in a friendly manner. "Thank you for the offer, Kiyoko. Kyoya Otori, pleasure to meet you."

Minutes later, we were roaring our way down the street. _Why did I agree to this?_ I wondered as I unashamedly gripped the girl's shoulders. "So the hospital huh?" Kiyoko pointed to the building coming up. "Why are you heading there?" She asked. "Well, a friend of ours got hurt, so the others are over there." I answered, sitting back as we reached a stop light. The girl hummed a little bit, revving the gas again. By the time we reached the hospital, I had to calm my shaking limbs. _I officially hate motorcycles, _I thought, thanking the girl again. _They are completely unsafe._ "No problem!" She said, waving as she climbed back onto her ride. "Say high to Kaoru for me! And tell the patient that I hope they get better." With that, she was gone. _Hmm, she is an interesting character isn't she? _I smirked slightly as I walked into the building. _I bet we'll be seeing more of her in the Host Club._


	19. Dreams of Italy

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Sakura...Hey, wake up!" Hearing a voice nearby, I woke up, blinking in the sunlight. Sitting up, I realized that I was in my family's old house in Sicily, Italy; in bed. The sound of waves could be heard outside, and a salty smell filled the air. _That's right; our house was right on the beach. We used to play in the water all the time._ "Ah, you're finally awake!" came the voice, as a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned slowly, looking into familiar hazel eyes, recognizable short red hair. The same face I saw every time I looked into the mirror, every time I saw my reflection in someone's eyes. "Sat...Satoshi? The figure nodded, a wide grin on his face. "_Si!_ It's nice to see you again _sorella!_" he said, moving to sit beside me. I started to sob, as he leaned over to hug me, whispering comforting words to me. _My brother...he's here. I never thought I'd see him again, but he's here with me. I hugged him back, tears flowing freely from my eyes._ Strangely, I felt like someone was holding my hand, murmuring something to me. But it wasn't Satoshi, so I pushed it out of my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, when I finally stopped crying. My brother gave me a strange look, his eyebrows scrunching up. "I should be asking you that." he murmured, standing up. "But it doesn't matter. Let's go play in the water!" Smiling, I got out of bed, but stopped as I realized I was only in a hospital gown. How strange. "_Fratello,_ where are my clothes?" I asked, covering myself up with the bed sheet. Grinning, my brother stood up and went to the doorway. "In that closet, over there. Come out when you're done." he said, leaving and closing the door behind him. Looking through the closet, I grabbed a swimsuit and slipped it on, then walked out the room. Hearing my brother headed for the door, I ran down the hallway. Following my brother outside, we ran over to the beach, reaching the water simultaneously. The two of us played in the waves for hours, before growing too tired and wet to continue.

"...And remember when you decided you were old enough to wear _mamma's_ clothes? You tried on her heels and fell on your face at our birthday party!" Satoshi said laughing, taking a sip of lemonade. I grabbed the cup from him, also taking a sip. We had gotten dried off by now, and decided to get something to drink. "How about that time you decided you were too old for baths?" I murmured, giving him a an evil smile. "You ran out the house completely naked, just as the ambassador and his daughter came over?" He gave me a dry look, making me choke on the lemonade. "That was one time." he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed, patting my brother on the back. "Sure thing _fratello,_" I murmured, still smiling. "What about that you thought you could fly and jumped off the-" My brother covered my mouth, causing me to laugh behind his hands.

"It's nice being with you again Satoshi." He nodded, a nostalgic look coming over his face. We sighed simultaneously, glancing at each other with a grin. Our eyes locked, and I felt a dream-like state come over me. I could hear voices, all of them asking to wake up. "_Facciamo la cena!_" Satoshi said loudly, breaking the trance. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, my brother right behind me. "_Arancini and Cannoli!_" I suggested, taking out the flour and tomatoes. "_Si,_ some of the best food in _Sicilia!_ I'll cook the _arancini!_" my brother said, snatching the tomatoes from in front of me. "Then the _cannoli_ is my job!" Going into the fridge, I grabbed ricotta, mozzarella, and meat. Setting the ingredients on the counter, we went about our dishes.

An hour later, we were happily eating in the dining room, chatting about fond memories again. "Being back in _Italia_ sure does bring up memories." I took a bite of my cannoli_,_ succeeding in smearing the filling on my chin. "You're so messy," Satoshi muttered, leaning over to wipe my face with a napkin. "_Onestamente,_ I'm always trying to keep you out of trouble." Rolling my eyes, I reached over to wipe a bit of ricotta on the tip of his nose. Grinning wickedly, I licked my finger. "All clean!" His eyes popped, pure shock filling his face. "Um, _fratello_?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "_Stupido!_" he snapped, surprising me. "You're only supposed to do that to someone you love!" I blinked at him, raising a confused eyebrow. "But, I do love you _fratello._" I stated, shrugging. He gave me a look that clearly stated I was an idiot. "Not our kind of love _idiota,_ love-love!" I blushed as Mori flashed through my mind, quickly shaking my head. "I don't...have anyone like that." I said, smiling sadly. Getting up from the table I went into the kitchen, grabbing to cups as I started the caffé. Feeling a hand grasp mine, I turned to look at my brother. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong."

I hugged him again, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You don't know how hard it's been for me." Comforting hands encircled me as my brother sighed. "I do know _sorella_. But you seemed to be opening up more. You looked like you have fun with that club of yours." I shrugged slightly, not sure what to say. "I still miss you...and I'm probably causing problems for them. I'm thinking of leaving, leaving school. Going to school in Spain, or France. Somewhere where no one knows my name." Satoshi placed his hands on my shoulders, moving me away from him. "_Ascolta!_" he said loudly, looking into my eyes. "You've gotten stronger on your own, but you can't always pull away from people. There are great friends waiting for you...plus _il tuo amore_. You can't stay with here with me." I must have been giving him a confused look, because he looked reluctant to explain. "Every hour that you spend with me...is worth 12 hours over there."

It took me a minute connect the pieces. The voices, the feeling of being held. An image flew through my head, I was at the hospital. But why? "Satoshi...what happened to me?" My brother looked away, a pained expression on his face. "You hit your head really hard. Hard enough to send you into a coma." I inhaled sharply, my hands flying up to my face. "A coma...I've been here ten hours, so I've been asleep five days?" He nodded, closing his eyes. "I should have told you before, but I was being selfish. I wanted you to stay with me for a little bit longer. But now I'm worried about your chances waking up." Covering my face with my hands, I dropped to the floor. I might never wake up? But...I've still got so much I want to do. I have to talk to Mori, and the rest of the Hosts! My brother suddenly stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "So, he finally made his move." he murmured quietly, shaking his head with a smile. "Sakura, it's time to go." Standing up, I gave him a curious look. "What's with you all of a sudden?" He shook his head, moving behind me an covering my eyes with his hands. "Listen carefully." I heard him say. "Close your eyes, try your hardest to open them. Worst case scenario, you'll see me again." I shut my eyes, tears welling up again. "_Fratello,_ will I see you again?" I asked, my eyes still closed. A kiss was pressed to my temple, before I felt his hands disappear. "_Naturalmente, mia cara Sakura."_ I heard voices once more, murmurings filling my ears. Feeling a tightening in my chest, I fought for air, desperately trying to get oxygen to my lungs. Something soft and gentle pressed against my lips, opening my airways again. Ah, a kiss. Just like in all those princess stories I used to read. I breathed deeply, then opened my eyes.

My eyes were blurry as I attempted to focus them, but a large shape was leaning over me. "Sakura!" came one voice, joined by others. A cheer spread through the room as I blinked again. Around me, I could see the Host Club members, a few nurses and doctors. My parents leaned over the bed on my right, and Mori and Huni were on my left. My parents eyes were filled with tears, but smiles were on everyone's faces. "_Mamma? Papá?_" I murmured quietly. My mother clasped my hand, tears falling on my face. "Did you kiss me?" She shook her head, and nodded towards Mori, who's face was as red as a Sicialian tomato. He didn't look at me, but Huni was smiling as wide as he could. "Mori..." He turned to look at me, dark eyes filled with concern. "_Grazie...mi è piaciuto._" his brow wrinkled in confusion as I shut my eyes again, slipping into sleep. I forgot to tell him I love him...oh well, I'll tell him when he wakes up.

**Haven't written a chapter this long in a bit...hope you all enjoyed it! Stayed up till 6 in the morning to finish it..though I was supposed to be asleep by 12. Sorry for all the Italian, but they are Italian after all. I felt like it deserved to be there. Note: I'm pretty sure the Italian isn't a hundred percent accurate, so don't quote it to an Italian without clarity!**

_Translations: _

_fratello- brother _

_sorella- sister _

_Facciamo la cena!- let'make dinner!_**  
><strong>

_Arancini and Cannoli- two different Italian dishes_

_Onestamente- Honestly_

_Ascolta!- listen up!_

_Naturalmente, mia cara Sakura- of course, my dear Sakura_

_Grazie...mi è piaciuto- thank you__...I liked it_

_il tuo amore- your love_


	20. A Hospital of Hosts

**Hiya from the author! Sorry for not updating in a bit, certain problems known as college applications popped up...fun. Anyways, this chapter's going to be a little odd since it's from Tamaki's point of view. Some things are going to...exaggerated. A lot. Good luck taking the true from the Tamaki!**

Tamaki P.O.V.

We walked over to where our valiant knight stood guard over the poor princess. His eyes, brimming with unshed tears gazed over her face, with her beautiful eyes shut. Sakura had not woken up yet. "We've tried all we could, but the fair maiden has not yet awoken." One nurse said, looking at me with a sad face. I patted the poor woman on the shoulder, smiling softly at her. "It's okay, you have tried your best." The woman as she backed away from me, thanking me for my graciousness. Hikaru and Kaoru-two of the most obnoxious men you'd ever meet walked to either side of Mori, was still focused in Sakura. "Mori, she'll be okay." one of them said, a calm look on his face. The other nodded as Mori looked up at them. Huni, the smallest of our group, ran over to clasp his arms around Mori. Haruhi stood beside me, a sad look on her face. "Do you think she'll wake up?" she asked quietly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer to me. "Of course." I said, giving her a soft smile. "She'll probably wake up any minute now and tell us to calm down." Haruhi nodded as she rested her head against my chest.

Mori placed his hand on Sakura's head, brushing the hair out of her face. After that unfortunate incident at the amusement park, she had decided to keep her hair short, much to our dismay. She had muttered something about trying to look more like her brother, to look more manly. There wasn't much we could do, except watch from the sidelines. "Cheer up all!" I said loudly, gaining their attention. "Obviously, she hasn't awoken yet for obvious reasons." Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "And that reason is?" I paused dramatically, making sur everyone's eyes were on me. "This room...it's obviously too plain!" I said, grinning broadly. "Huni, you go and get as many flowers as you can hold! Hikaru, Kaoru, go get those baskets made for sick people! Haruhi, go order some Italian food!" The members went of on their respected assignments, murmuring praises of me behind my back. Of course they had to be praising me, my ideas were brilliant! "Kyoya," I started, just as said person walked in. "Yes Tamaki?" he said, moving to take a seat beside Mori. "She is going to wake up, right?" The raven was quiet for a moment, as he looked up at me. "Of course. Host members aren't allowed to slack off, and she's missing work." I nodded in agreement. "Of course."

By the time evening rolled around, we had eaten all the Italian food, but Sakura hadn't woken up. The gift baskets sat unopened beside her bed, and the flowers were perched in a vase. "Takashi..." Huni murmured, drawing the raven's head downward. "Sakura isn't going to wake up is she?" Reaching down, he patted Huni on the head, reassuring smile in place. A nurse walked in, bowing down in reverence before speaking. "I'm so sorry masters." she said quietly. "But you must leave her side for a bit." Kyoya nodded Ashe checked the time. "8 o' clock. Visiting hours are over." he said simply. The other Hosts nodded as we slowly got up, following the nurse outside the door. "I will inform you if she wakes up." the woman said, before disappearing. Opening his notebook, Kyoya flipped to a page. "We have the rest of the week off, so we can visit her tomorrow." I nodded, a great plan coming to mind. "All right! Tomorrow, everyone must show up at visiting hours start!" I said, grinning. "Bring whatever fun thing you can think of, we're going to par-tay!"

The next morning, I dragged a few bags into the elevator, drawing strange glances from a red-haired man inside. "Um, do you need help with those?" he asked in a slightly accented voice. "Sure!" I handed him one of the bags, before pressing the button for the second floor. "So, what are you doing with the bags?" the man asked, politely refraining from checking inside them. "Oh, a close friend is in here, so we're going to visit her!" I said, smiling. "We?" I nodded. "Yes, the Ouran High School Host Club is checking on a member! The others are probably in the lobby, waiting for the elevator." The redhead nodded, then followed me as I exited the elevator. "Now, we wait for the others." I said. "By the way, what's your name?" The man looked at me, slightly confused. "You can call me Mr. Russo." " And you can all me King!" "I don't think so..." "Then call me Tamaki!" Russo? I think that name sounds familiar...nah!

After a few minutes, the rest of the members came out of the elevator. Kyoya looked at Mr. Russo with a smile of recognition. "Mr. Russo, I assumed we would be seeing you soon." he said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you in person, Kyoya." The twins looked between the two in confusion. "Since when did you guys meet?" they asked in unison. "My family has had dealings with the Russo's in the past." the raven said, pushing his glasses up. "I've met his children once, during a dinner party. Or should I say child?" The older man nodded. "Yes, it's been a while. Are you here for the same reason?" Kyoya nodded. "Then we should go." He turned to walk down the hall, while we followed him in confusion. Reaching Sakura's door, he opened it and walked in. "Why's he going in there?" I wondered aloud. "He's visiting his daughter." Kyoya murmured, following him in. "So they have two patients in one room?" "No." "Then he's visiting...Oh!"

"...And then, Satoshi jumped off the top of the tree! Needless to say, he found out he couldn't fly." The man concluded, chuckling. The twins were cracking up over the story, while Kyoya held back a smile. "An interesting story." he said, taking a sip of his drink. We had been in the hospital room all day, playing around and listening to Mr. Russo talk about his children. We also told him about our daily life in the Host Club, which made him laugh. "You kids sure know how to have a good time." he said, laughing as we described our adventures in the commoners market. Huni pulled on the man's sleeve, eating his attention "Excuse me, but where is Sakura's mother?" he asked, staring at him. "My wife is currently still abroad, and she won't be able to come back till this Friday. I wouldn't want her to see Sakura like his anyway." he replied, sighing. Clearing his throat, he turned to Mori, who was currently preoccupied with Sakura. "So, you're the boyfriend then?" he asked, making the tall guy jump. He blushed all the way up to his ears, but turned to face Mr. Russo. "I'm not her boyfriend." Mori said quietly. "But I do care for your daughter very much." The man chuckled, a tired expression coming over his face. "I'm glad my daughter has people who look out for her, especially during these times." he said. Standing up, he walked to the door. "Visiting hours are over. You should leave for now." Sighing, we started to put away our things. Why hadn't she woken up yet?

For the next few days, we came to the hospital. Every day we talked and had fun. But the sleeping girl didn't wake up. By the time Friday rolled around, even Kyoya was somewhat worried. "She might...not wake up at this point." he said quietly to me as we stood outside the door. We were the first Hosts to arrive, the others had gotten stuck in traffic on the way over. Walking in, we stopped at the sight Mr. Russo standing there. His arms were wrapped around a small, dark haired woman who was sobbing. They both looked up as we walked in. "Is this a bad time?" I asked, about to leave. "No, I'm sorry." the woman said, wiping her eyes. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed at all this. I'm Mrs. Russo by the way." The door opened up as the other Host members came in, clamouring about loudly. Mori went to his usual spot beside Sakura's bed, while Haruhi replaced the flowers in the vase. Mrs. Russo watched all of this in amazement, her eyes tearing up again. Huni poked her gently, making her look down. "Are you sad Mrs. Russo?" he asked, looking at at her. The woman shook her head, wiping her eyes again. "No...I'm happy to see that my daughter has such close friends." Mori cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "Maybe she's waiting for you to wake her up." he said quietly. Her parents gave him a confused look, before walking over. "Maybe...she's waiting to hear you guys talk to her."

Mr. Russo frowned, taking his daughters' hand in his. "Um, Sakura? I'm sorry I haven't been home as often as before. We were supposed to be home on that day, but business held us back. That's no excuse, and it's really hard that it has to come to this to make us stop to come see you." Mrs. Russo nodded, as she bent over to kiss Sakura on the forehead. The girl's brow furrowed, like she was frowning. Mori's eyes widened, and Huni tugged on his sleeve. "Takashi," He said quietly, his tone speaking volumes. I gave Kyoya a confused look, but he ignored it. Mori took a deep breath, before leaning over to kiss Sakura. "OOOHH~" the twins gave Mori a round of applause, grinning. Sakura's opened, and she blinked as she tried to focus them. "Sakura!" Haruhi exclaimed, as the other cheered. Mr. and Mrs. Russo smiled down at her, tears pouring down their cheeks. "_Mamma? Papá?_" She murmured quietly. Her mother clasped her hand, her tears falling on Sakura's face. "Did you kiss me?" She shook her head, and nodded towards Mori, who was blushing. He turned away, but Huni was smiling as wide as he could. "Mori..." He turned to look at her, face filled with concern. "_Grazie...mi è piaciuto._" We looked to the parents for a translation, but they weren't paying attention. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell asleep, while the rest of us grinned happily. "Good, the Host Club is no longer missing a Host!" I said, smiling. Kyoya bopped me on the head, smirking. "You're going to wake her up moron."

**Yeah this was...interesting. Happy Thanksgiving readers!**


	21. Sakura and the Morinozukas

**Mori P.O.V.**

"Now that she's woken up, you guys should probably leave for a bit." a nurse said, ushering us out. Tamaki protested loudly, saying things about like 'we must support our friend!' and 'she'll get lonely without us!' The woman frowned as she finally got us out the door.  
>"She hasn't eaten in five days, much less used the bathroom or showered. Come back in an hour or two, goodbye!" With that, she slammed the door. Kyoya sighed as we walked to the elevator.<br>"It appears we've caused trouble again." he said, looking at all of us. Tamaki rubbed his head sheepishly, while the others looked at him.  
>"I have to be somewhere." he said, just as the other Hosts raised their hands.<br>"I have to go to the flash sale!" "Our parents are back today, so we have to go back home." "I have a karate tournament." the other hosts said, walking out of the elevator. "My family will be holding a dinner tonight, so I have to go as well." Kyoya said, flipping through his black notebook. Mitskuni poked me in the side, causing me to look up.  
>"You should stay with Saku-chan." he said, smiling. I shook my head quickly, backing up, but only succeeded in bumping into the twins.<br>"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, eyes wide with shock. I still couldn't forget kissing her...it was embarrassing just thinking about it. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, a glint in his eye.  
>"Since you are the only Host with no current obligations, you must fulfill the earlier criteria: a Host must be there to visit the afflicted at all open times. You don't want us breaking our word do you?" He asked, giving me a wicked side glance. I shook my head quickly. There weren't many things I was afraid of, but he was one of the few things. Kyoya smirked, snapping his notebook closed.<br>"Then go get changed, eat, and return within an hour." he said, as we followed him out the hospital. The Otori limo was already in the front, as expected. We all climbed in, and drove off. Within about ten minutes, we arrived at the Haninozuka mansion. Mitskuni and I both got out, the limo driving off as Mitskuni waved excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go get dressed Takashi!" he said, dragging me inside. As we got in, I immediately felt someone latch onto me.  
>"Big bro Takashi, you're home!" my younger brother Satoshi said, grinning up at me. I smiled, ruffling his hair as Yasuchika walked up behind him. He froze when he saw Mitskuni, instinctively backing up a few steps. It didn't help; Mitskuni zeroed in on him in a second.<br>"Chika-chan!" He yelled, running over and hugging his brother with an unparalleled speed. Yasuchika patted him on the back awkwardly, before slipping out of his arms."Mitskuni, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Mitskuni nodded, a large grin on his face. Taking his brothers hand, he dragged him upstairs to get changed, while Yasuchika protested loudly. He had no hope of getting away though.  
>"So, Takashi...what I we going to do for the rest of the day?" Satoshi asked, following me up to our room.<br>"Visiting a friend." I replied, walking into my room. Before he could ask, I walked into the bathroom, closing the door in his face. _A shower would do me good...and maybe help me forget certain things. Like her. Does this mean I love her, just because I kissed her? Well...I do..._ I came out after about ten minutes, feeling much better after my shower. Surprisingly enough, my brother was still in my room, lounging on my bed. He walked over and leered up at me as I slipped on some clothes.  
>"It's a girl isn't it? Hahaha, you finally found a girl!" Satoshi laughed out loud, darting out my room. His clambering feet could be heard running. "Dad, get this! Big bro found a girl!" "What, really? I have to meet her! Honey, Takashi is interested in a girl!" "That is news. We should meet her immediately. Takashi, come here." Sighing, I jogged out my room and downstairs to see my three family members standing there with broad grins on their faces.<p>

"Takashi, we would like to meet this girl!" My father said, his arm around my mother. She smiled at me, expressing her joy in a much quieter way.  
>"But-" My brother interrupted me. "When are you going to be meeting your friend?"<br>"In a few minutes, but-" I started again, getting interrupted by my father.  
>"Perfect! We must bring a gift for her family?" He announced. My mother walked off, before returning within a few moments with a basket.<br>"I believe she will like this. Let us go." She said, smiling. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
>"What about Mitskuni?" I finally asked, running out of ideas to make them drop the idea.<br>"They left while you were in the shower! Now off we go!" My family rushed by me outside, while I followed slowly. You all are causing a lot of trouble... I thought, but climbed into the waiting limo.  
>"So where to?" Satoshi asked, after I gave directions to the driver.<br>"A hospital owned by the Otori's." He frowned, before a grin spread over his face.  
>"You move fast Takashi! Already got her knocked-" My mother's hand locked around his throat before he could finish, cutting off his air as well.<br>"That had better not be the case Takashi~" she said, a dangerous smile in place. I shook my head quickly, mentally begging for the ride to be over. The driver must have heard my silent pleas, because we stopped in front of the hospital. My family followed me as I walked inside and got on the elevator. Stopping at the second floor, we got off and walked to her room. My brother rapped on the door.  
>"Who is it?" came a voice.<br>"Takashi Morinozuka, and my family." I replied, waiting for a reply. "Papa, let them in." "I will, but fix your appearance first." "Like this?" "Yeah." The door opened, and Mr. Russo smiled as we walked in. My parents paused in surprise as they looked at Mr. Russo, then at Mrs. Russo.  
>"Patrizio and Mieko Russo! It's been too long." My father murmured, shaking Mr. Russo's hand. He nodded, a bright smile on his face.<br>"A pleasure to see you again Ryuu, and you as well Akemi. You remember my son, Satoshi?" he said, pointing to Sakura, who waved. My parents nodded, confusion evident on their faces.  
>"But...I thought we were meeting a girl. Takashi?" My mother turned to me, frowning slightly. Sakura blinked in surprise, looking away.<br>"I never said that..." I replied, walking over to sit by Sakura. _Though you are meeting a girl._ Her hospital gown had been exchanged for a large shirt and pajama pants, and her hair was still wet from showering. There was a clean bandage wrapped around her head, the white cloth standing out in her red hair. Her face was bright red, and she didn't turn to look at me. An awkward silence filled the area between us.  
>"Are you...feeling better now?" I asked, making her jerk in surprise.<br>"Y-Yes! Thank you for earlier..." She said quietly, her face going a darker shade of red.  
>"You're welcome. I'm glad to see you better." Sakura looked at me in confusion, before a smile lit up her face. My brother walked over as well, peering at her intently. After a moment, he poked her in the chest. I jerked, holding back the urge to smack his hand away.<br>"You're named Satoshi? That's the same as me! You should work out a bit more; you're chest is flabby." He said, grinning as he poked her again. Sakura nodded sheepishly, as he continued poking.  
>"Satoshi...that's rude." I said, grabbing his hand. Sakura grinned, waving it off.<br>"It's fine. I'm sorry for ruining your hopes Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka." She murmured, as her mom patted her on the shoulder, giving her a sad look.  
>"It's fine Satoshi, we're sorry about your sister. And we brought a gift with the wrong intent." My mother said, still holding the basket. Sakura climbed out the bed, carefully walking over to my mother.<br>"Could I see it?" she asked, looking down at my mother. She nodded, lifting the cover off the basket. A black bundle could be see inside, unidentifiable until my mother took it out. It was a black kimono, with red designs taking up the bottom of the kimono.  
>"It was my wedding kimono...I've always wanted to pass it on to my daughter-in-law. The way Mori is going however, I might never have the chance." My mother said, folding it up carefully. "Tell me Satoshi, do you know of any girls interested in my son?"<br>"Una ragazza." Sakura replied. _One girl? Could it be her?_ I wondered, my Italian lessons finally paying off. My mother blinked at the unfamiliar words.  
>"I know one girl who does. She's can't tell him though." A smile replaced my parents' disappointed face, while her parents looked worried.<br>"Really? Who is she, we must know!" My father asked, as Mrs. Russo walked over to her side.  
>"Satoshi..." she murmured. I watched curiously, as did my parents.<p>

"This morning..." We all turned to look at Mr. Russo, who had started talking. "Your child kissed mine." My father turned to look at me, his eyebrows knit together in a frown. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Russo continued.  
>"She woke up, after being in a coma for almost a week. I believe you have earned my trust Takashi Morinozuka. And since you have my trust, your family has as well. The truth is this: This is not my son Satoshi. It's my daughter, Sakura." My parents and brother were silent for a moment, with Satoshi reacting first. Rushing over to Sakura, he lifted her shirt up, revealing the bandages around her chest. Her chest was pretty obvious by then, as was the blush spreading across her face.<p>

"She is a girl! Big brother got a girl after all!" Satoshi exclaimed happily, right before I knocked him out.

**Author's Note- We're getting close to the end...now I want to stretch it out.**


End file.
